Qd les maraudeurs sont pu du passé mais du présent
by Space girl2
Summary: Que se passerait-il si les maraudeurs se retrouvaient dans le présent? Après qu’une de leurs blagues ait mal tournée dans le Poudlard Express, les maraudeurs, adolescents, se retrouvent projetés dans le futur, en 1997. Chapitre 6 Upload (oui enfin)
1. Dans le Poudlard Express

Allo! Alors voici ma fic sur les maraudeurs! Bonne lecture!  
  
Résumé de l'histoire : Que se passerait-il si les maraudeurs se retrouvaient dans le présent? Après qu'une de leurs blagues ait mal tournée dans le Poudlard Express, les maraudeurs, adolescents, se retrouvent projetés dans le futur, en 1997.  
  
Auteur : Space girl  
  
Disclaimer: Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent pour la grande majorité à Johanne Kathleen Rowling.  
  
Résumé du chapitre: Les maraudeurs préparent une de leurs farces aux Serpentard. Mais comme ils viennent pour la faire, une porte s'ouvre derrière eux et ils sursautent, puis perdent connaissance et se retrouve dans le futur, avec la personne qui a ouvert la porte. Comment réagiront- ils? Comment Harry, Ron et Hermione réagiront-ils?  
  
__________________________  
  
Chapitre 1 : Dans le Poudlard Express  
  
1.1. 1er septembre 1977 Point de vue : James Potter et les maraudeurs  
  
-Alors les gars, on est prêt à donner une raclée à ces Serpentard? Dit Sirius  
  
-Oh que oui, alors en route! Répondit James à son meilleur ami.  
  
Ils sortirent tout les quatre du compartiment et partirent à la recherche de celui des Serpentards. Quand ils l'eurent trouvé, James sortit deux fioles de sa poche, l'une contenant un liquide bleu et l'autre contenant un liquide vert. Il en tendit une à Sirius. Puis ils murmurèrent une formule, les flacons s'illuminant, puis ils enlevèrent les bouchons qui refermaient les fioles en faisant attention de ne rien renverser.  
  
-Prêt? À 3 on y va. Dit James, la main sur la poignée de la porte du compartiment.  
  
-1.  
  
-2.  
  
-tro...  
  
La porte du compartiment derrière eux s'ouvrit aussitôt avec fracas, se qui fit sursauter nos quatre maraudeurs et résultat que les fioles de James et Sirius, sous le coup, revolèrent dans les airs, aspergeant ainsi Nos quatre maraudeurs et. Lily Evans! Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de penser plus qu'ils perdaient connaissance.  
  
1.2. 1er septembre 1997 Point de vue : Harry Potter.  
  
Harry était assis dans un compartiment avec Ron et Hermione, qui se bécotaient (eh oui, ils avaient finit par sortir ensemble!).  
  
-Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour voir si tout va bien!  
  
Les deux autres hochèrent de la tête, puis Harry sortit d'une pochette de sa valise son nouvel insigne de Préfet en Chef (il avait été nommé préfet en chef et Ron a été nommé préfet pour le remplacer Hermione était également Préfète en chef). Il l'épingla à sa robe, puis ouvrit la porte. Il resta figé sur place, bouche bée.  
  
-Que se passe-t-il Harry? Dit Hermione qui avait remarqué que Harry s'était brusquement arrêté.  
  
Harry ne peut prononcer un mot, donc il pointa le sol à ses deux amis qui se levèrent pour venir voir et qui restèrent tout aussi bouche bée que lui.  
  
-Que. qu'est.. ce.. que .? Parvint finalement à articuler Harry.  
  
Par terre se trouvait cinq silhouettes inconscientes, qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à identifier. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir à peu près leur âge.  
  
-Hermione, va chercher Mcgonagall!  
  
Celle-ci acquiesça et partit. Puis, soudain, il y eut un mouvement par terre. Un des 5 jeunes bougeait!  
  
-Aouch j'ai un de ses mal de tête! Que c'est-il passé? Dit un jeune homme, qui avait des cheveux bruns, assez courts et les yeux bleus-gris en tentant de s'assir. Puis qui leva les yeux pour regarder autour de lui, et qui s'arrêtèrent finalement sur eux.  
  
-Lupin! Pensa Harry, mais il avait l'air plus jeune et plus vigoureux que ce qu'il lui connaissait et, de plus, il portait une robe de Poudlard avec un écusson de Gryffondor dessus! Harry croisa le regard de Ron qui semblait tout aussi interloqué que lui en découvrant leur ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, avec quelques années en moins selon se qu'ils pouvaient voir, mais comment cela pourrait être possible? Ce n'était peut-être pas lui non plus.  
  
-Euh. Bonjour, finit par dire Harry. Un professeur s'en vient.  
  
Remus acquiesça. Deux secondes plus tard, Hermione arrivait avec le professeur Mcgonagall. Cette dernière ne parut pas surprise de voir le jeune homme là. Elle semblait savoir que ça arriverait.  
  
-Euh professeur? Vous semblez déjà connaître se qui c'est passé.  
  
-Oui Mr. Potter, je vais vous montrer les visages des quatre autres tout d'abord. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa vers les 4 autres jeunes inertes.  
  
-Enervatum, dit-elle, et un jet de lumière rouge alla toucher les 4 adolescents par terre qui reprirent conscience et s'assirent.  
  
Harry ouvrit des yeux rond en découvrant, assit, face à lui, un jeune homme qui était pratiquement sa copie! Sauf pour les yeux bien sûr. Il avait des cheveux noirs de jais et en broussaille ainsi que des yeux d'un bleu éclatant. Harry l'observa de haut en bas et s'attarda sur son poignet, puis regarda le sien, il avait le même bracelet que lui! Ce bracelet était en or massif, assez large, avec un lion et un phénix rouges et jaune gravés dessus, d'autres petits motifs en faisaient le tour. Mais ce bracelet n'était pas un bracelet normal. C'était le bracelet de Godric Gryffondor! Seuls ses héritiers le portaient et ce bracelet était unique, il n'y en avait qu'un! Et seuls les héritiers de Grodric Gryffondor pouvaient le voir, il restait invisible à toutes les autres personnes. Dumbledore, qui avait caché le bracelet à un endroit précis lorsque James le lui avait confié la veille de sa mort pour qu'il puisse le donner à Harry le jour de ses 15 ans comme le voulait la tradition, le lui avait donnélors de son 15e anniversaire, 2 ans auparavant. Il avait des propriétés magiques assez grandes! Mais comment avait-il eut ce bracelet si il n'y en avait qu'un? À moins que. Harry ouvrit la bouche, bouche bée devant un James tout aussi bouche bée que lui en l'apercevant. Puis il regarda les 3 autres jeunes, il y avait une jeune fille, de grandeur moyenne, les cheveux auburn et des yeux.verts émeraude! Comme ceux de Harry! Il y avait également un gars assez grand, les cheveux bruns foncés assez longs et les yeux gris (euh sont comment les yeux de Sirius au fait?) et un autre assez petit également les cheveux longs, mais châtains clairs cette fois et les yeux noirs (euh on va dire).  
  
-Pro. Professeur? Qu'est-ce que signifie tout cela? Demanda Hermione qui avait également remarqué que les 5 jeunes avaient des figures familières et qui fit sursauter Harry qui avait complètement oublié la présence de ses 2 amis.  
  
-Eh bien, vous ne les reconnaissez pas? Vous connaissez pourtant assez bien 2 d'entre eux et vous en connaissez un autre! Et les deux autres, par leur apparence devraient aussi vous dire quelque chose, réfléchissez un peu.  
  
-Les maraudeurs! S'écria Ron.  
  
-En effet Mr. Weasley, et la jeune damoiselle avec eux n'est nulle autre que Lily Evans. Je savais que ceci arriverait car j'étais déjà professeur et directrice de Gryffondor et adjointe quand ils ont fait leur scolarité, je me rappelle qu'ils avaient disparut lors du début de leur 7e année et plus tard nous avions apprit qu'ils s'étaient ramassés dans le Poudlard Express dans le futur!  
  
-Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer? demanda James. Professeur Mcgonagall?  
  
-Oh, oui Mr. Potter désolée. Vous êtes le 1er septembre 1997, dans le Poudlard Express, en route vers Poudlard. Vous êtes arrivés du passé, ou plutôt de votre présent. Si je me souvient bien, on avait trouvé des débris de vitre et de liquide vert et bleu sur le plancher du Poudlard Express. Deux potions qu'il ne faut absolument pas mélanger! Vous en voyez le résultat! Le problème c'est que pour inverser les effets, il faut recréer la même chose qui s'est passée, or ces 2 potions prennent beaucoup beaucoup de temps à préparer.  
  
-Ouais, ça nous a prit 2 ans et demi les faire! Répondit Remus.  
  
-En effet, nous essayerons donc de trouver une autre solution. En attendant, vous allez faire la répartition avec les nouveaux et vous entamerez votre 7e année avec nous. Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, Mr. Petigrow, Mr. Black, je vous présente Mr. Harry James Potter, Miss Hermione Granger et Mr. Ronald Weasley. Mr. Potter (junior) est le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch et attrapeur à Gryffondor et le préfet en chef de l'école, accompagné dans sa tâche par Miss Granger. Mr. Weasley est le Préfet de Gryffondor. Si je me rappelle bien, Miss Evans et Mr. Potter (senior) , je vous avais nommés Préfets en chef également. Mais comme il ne peut y avoir que 2 préfets en chef dans l'école, vous ne pourrez prendre vos postes ici. Même chose pour le poste de capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor Mr. Potter (Sr.). Oula ça va devenir mélangeant à la longue, mais bon, on a prit l'habitude avec les Weasley, quand qu'il y en a 6 dans l'école pendant 2 ans de temps, on s'y habitue! (nda : quand je dirai Potter Senior, j'écrirai un (S) à côté et quand ce sera Potter Junior, je mettrai un (J) à côté!)  
  
-Mais est-ce que Potter (J) est. demanda soudainement James.  
  
Harry hocha la tête, comprenant qu'il voulait demander si c'était son fils ou un quelconque membre de sa famille.  
  
-Oui, je suis bien ton fils. Répliqua celui-ci. Et Sirius est mon parrain.  
  
Le concerné releva la tête vers lui, surprit de cette révélation.  
  
-Euh professeur? Demanda soudainement Hermione venant de penser à quelque chose. Ils ne risquent pas de faire une rencontre avec leur version adulte? En parlant de Sirius et du professeur Lupin, oups, de Remus, désolée, l'habitude. Et peut-être même Peter si le senior rapplique.  
  
-En effet, mais nous préparerons autant les Seniors que les Juniors à cette rencontre. Maintenant, vous devriez allez vous préparez, nous allons bientôt arriver, Mr. Potter junior, Miss Granger et Mr. Weasley, venez avec moi, on a quelques informations à communiquer aux préfets. Au fait, Mr. Potter Senior et Miss Evans Vous devriez peut-être enlever vos insignes de préfets en chef avant que les passants se posent des questions! Ah oui et, en attendant la répartition.  
  
Elle fit un mouvement avec sa baguette et les 5 écussons de Gryffondor s'enlevèrent. Puis, les 5 entrèrent dans le compartiment que Harry, Ron et Hermione occupaient auparavant et ces trois derniers suivirent Mcgonagall vers l'avant du train, dans un wagon où se trouvaient les préfets des autres maisons et la préfète de Gryffondor (Ginny Weasley). Comme à chaque année, ils s'y rendaient un peu avant d'arriver à Poudlard afin qu'ils reçoivent les consignes pour la sortie du train ainsi que le mot de passe de leur salle commune respective. Ils s'assirent à côté de Ginny qui était assise à côté du préfet de Poufsouffle.  
  
-Bien, alors, comme d'habitude, vous allez aller ouvrir les portes du train et rassembler les 1re année. Un préfet par wagon à l'intérieur à les rassembler et les autres à l 'extérieur pour ouvrir les portes. Ensuite, nous allons avoir une répartition un peu spéciale tout à l'heure, mais vous saurez tout en temps et lieux, je veux juste que vous calmiez vos élèves si il y a de l'énervement. Ensuite, les nouveaux préfets doivent faire leur serment et signer ce livre où sont notés tout les préfets qui ont passés à Poudlard depuis ses débuts. Et les Préfets en chef auront un nouveau serment à faire. Donc, Mr. et Miss Weasley, Mr. Siman et Miss Farwell veuillez venir ici s'il vous plaît. Mettez la main sur ce livre et répétez après moi. « Je jure de protéger, de respecter et d'aider, de faire tout en mon pouvoir pour faire respecter l'ordre et les règles ainsi que de régler les conflits qui pourraient éclater, de mettre de l'ambiance et de réconforter ceux qui sont dans la peine. » des insignes de préfets apparurent sur leur robe. Bien, maintenant, prenez cette plume spéciale et signez votre nom à la suite des autres.  
  
Ron prit le livre à la page indiquée par Mcgonagall, on pouvait y voir les noms de Harry, Hermione, Percy, Peneloppe, Bill, Cédric et tout les anciens préfets. Il signa écrivant la date et sa maison, et passa le livre aux autres. Ce livre était assez grand et était tout bleu foncé, avec en son centre l'insigne de Poudlard et en-dessous, des dessins des insignes de Préfet et Préfets en chef. Quand ce fut finit, Mcgonagall sortit une banière rouge, qui représentait un lion couleur or.  
  
-Voici la banière de Gryffondor, quand un nouveau préfet en chef est nommé, il doit faire son sermon sur la banière de sa maison.  
  
Harry et Hermione posèrent la main sur la banière.  
  
-Répétez après moi : « Je jure de faire respecter l'ordre et la justice, la paix et l'amour, ainsi que les règles, et de guider les préfets dans leur tâche, ainsi que d'aider mon directeur de maison et autre personnel de l'école dans le besoin. »  
  
Ils répétèrent en c?ur et retirèrent leur main.  
  
-Bien, maintenant, le train va arriver, retournez dans vos compartiments et vérifiez que tout est en ordre.  
  
Ils obtempérèrent, Harry, Ron et Hermione rejoignirent nos quatre maraudeurs et Lily, qui était en train de se chicaner avec James.  
  
-Nous arrivons! Dit Harry.  
  
En effet quelques instants plus tard, le train ralentit et s'arrêta à la gare de Pré au lard.  
  
-Allez ouvrir les portes, je m'occupe des nouveaux! Lança Harry.  
  
Ron et Hermione sortirent et allèrent ouvrir les portes. Harry, suivit de Lily, James, Peter, Remus et Sirius, fit le tour des compartiments de son wagon, tant bien que mal dans le brouhaha des élèves qui sortaient et finirent par rassembler tout les autres nouveaux de leur wagon. Ils sortirent dehors du train et Harry se dirigea vers Hagrid qui appelait les 1re année pour leur faire traverser le lac, il lui fit un signe de la main et repartit en compagnie des maraudeurs et de sa mère, rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui les attendaient près des calèches. Ils montèrent dans l'une d'elle qui partit sur le chemin menant au château. Ils passèrent les portes de l'enceinte et la calèche arrêta devant les escaliers menant à la grande porte ouverte de Poudlard. Ils montèrent les marches et entrèrent dans le Hall d'entrée, puis passèrent dans la Grande Salle et allèrent tous s'assoire à la table de Gryffondor, les maraudeurs et Lily s'y installant en attendant les première année. Ils discutèrent Quidditch. Puis les portes de la Grande salle se réouvrirent sur le Professeur Mcgonagall qui était suivie par les nouveaux qui affichaient un air d'émerveillement et d'inquiétude également face à la répartition. Les Maraudeurs et Lily se levèrent pour aller rejoindre les première année qui s'arrêtèrent en arrivant en face de la table des professeurs. Le choixpeau y était, comme à son habitude posé sur son tabouret. Dumbledore se leva et imposa le silence, qui se fit rapidement.  
  
-Bien, bonjour et Bienvenus à Poudlard. Nous allons commencer par la répartition de 5 nouveaux un peu particuliers. Vous le remarquerez par vous même tout à l'heure. Ils ont les capacités pour rentrer directement en 7e année. Ensuite nous procéderont à la répartition des 1re année avec la chanson du choixpeau magique. Merci! Je remet la parole au Professeur Mcgonagall.  
  
-Bien comme l'a dit Albus, nous allons procéder à la répartition de 5 nouveaux qui entreront directement en 7e année, vous en avez déjà entendu parler et vous en connaissez un d'entre eux assez bien.  
  
Harry regarda dans la direction des 5 nouveaux en question et rit en voyant leur face remplie d'imcompréhension.  
  
-Bien. Je commence donc avec : Mr. James Potter. 


	2. Répartition et Rencontres

Chapitre 2 : Répartition et rencontres  
  
Il y eut plusieurs murmures dans la salle à ce nom, tout le monde savait que James Potter était mort 16 ans auparavant. Harry sentit que tout les regards étaient tournés vers lui, il se contenta de hausser les épaules tout en se calant un peu plus sur son siège.  
  
James avança vers l'avant, s'assit sur le tabouret et mit le choixpeau.  
  
-Hum, je t'ai envoyé à Gryffondor il y a 20 ans et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je changerai d'idée, et puis, tout les Potter sont allés à Gryffondor, je ne voudrais pas briser la tradition! Gryffondor, s'écria-t-il.  
  
James, soulagé, vint s'asseoir à côté de Harry qui était en face de Ron qui était lui-même assit à côté d'Hermione.  
  
-Black, Sirius  
  
Murmures dans la salle à nouveau, Sirius Black? Mais il était assit à la table des professeurs! Quoi! à la table des professeurs, pensa Harry, mais que faisait-il là? Avait-il été innocenté pendant l'été? Tant de questions qu'il devrait poser à son parrain un peu plus tard.  
  
Sirius s'avança à son tour vers le tabouret, s'y assit et mit le choixpeau.  
  
-Hum, Black, comme 20 ans auparavant, je t'envoie à : Gryffondor, s'écria-t- il.  
  
-Lupin, Remus.  
  
Alors là, la cohue se fit partout dans la grande salle, les préfets essayant tant bien que mal de calmer les gens de leur maison respective en essayant de garder eux-mêmes leur calme. Leur ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui faisait sa répartition? Ça n'avait aucun sens! Dumbledore se leva et le silence se fit aussitôt.  
  
-Calmez-vous un peu s'il vous plaît. Tout vous sera expliqué un peu plus tard. Pas ce soir, car je dois moi-même en apprendre plus, mais demain matin au plus tard, Messieurs Potter senior et junior, Black, également senior et junior, Lupin, Petigrow, Weasley et Miss Granger, je vous attend dans mon bureau à la suite de la cérémonie. Mis Weasley s'occupera très bien de ramener les nouveaux à votre salle commune. Le tout vous sera expliqué demain au courant de la journée, merci. Minerva, continuez la répartition je vous prie.  
  
-Bien professeur. Mr. Lupin?  
  
Remus (J) s'avança vers le tabouret, s'y assit à son tour et mit le choixpeau qui eut le même discours que pour Sirius et l'envoya également à Gryffondor.  
  
-Petigrow, Peter.  
  
Ce dernier s'avança, incertain vers le tabouret et mit le choixpeau.  
  
-Hum, je vois qu'on a bien changé en 6 ans. Vous iriez bien à Serpentard aujourd'hui. Mais bon, comme je n'ai pas le droit de contester mes décisions, et que je ne retire en aucun cas ce que j'ai dit il y a 20 ans de cela, je ne changerai pas ma décision. Gryffondor.  
  
Petigrow, soulagé, alla s'asseoir avec ses amis, à la table des Gryffondor. Il ne voulait pas attirer les soupçons sur lui en étant envoyé à Serpentard.  
  
-Evans, Lily.  
  
-Hum, je me rappele très bien de votre précédente répartition, j'hésitais beaucoup entre vous envoyer à Serdaigle et vous envoyer à Gryffondor. Mais vu votre force et votre courage, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Gryffondor!  
  
-Bien, après ceci, nous pouvons maintenant procéder à la répartition normale des élèves de 1re année. Je laisse donc la parole au choixpeau.  
  
Au grand étonnement des nouveaux, une fente s'ouvrit sur le devant du choixpeau qui entonna sa chanson :  
  
Je ne suis pas vraiment le plus beau, Mais je sais voir au plus profond de vous, Pour prendre une décision sur vous, Afin de vous envoyez, Dans la maison qui vous est destinée. Mettez-moi sur votre tête, Mes décisions sont toujours les meilleures, Et on ne les contredit jamais. Godric Gryffondor était Fort et hardi Il était grand et courageux, Ce qu'il recherchait à tout prix. Helga Poufsouffle aimait le travail acharné, Elle avait une patience et une loyauté, Que nul ne pouvait contester. Rowena Serdaigle était plutôt sage et réfléchie, Elle aimait la science et la philosophie, Elle était intelligente et érudit. Salazar Serpentard était plutôt malin, Le pouvoir et la puissance, il convoitait, Il était très rusé et roublard et arrivait toujours à ses fins. N'hésitez pas, mettez-moi! Car Godric Gryffondor en a décidé ainsi, C'est moi qui doit vous envoyez, Dans la maison qui vous est destinée.  
  
Tout le monde applaudit et la répartition débuta. Ensuite, Dumbledore se leva pour faire son éternel discours de la rentrée :  
  
-Bonjour et bienvenus chers élèves pour un autre année à Poudlard. La dernière pour certains et la première pour d'autres. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il est important de s'amuser, surtout avec le retour de Voldemort (la plupart des gens dans la salle tressaillirent à ce nom). Alors j'espère que cette année sera des meilleures pour vous! Ensuite, il est de mon devoir de vous rappeler les points concernant le règlement intérieur du château. Je vous rappel qu'il est strictement interdit de s'aventurer dans la forêt interdite. Ensuite, Rusard me prie de vous rappeler qu'il est strictement interdit de faire de la magie en dehors des cours, dans les couloirs. Bien entendu, les sorciers de 2e cycle ont le droit de la pratiquer dans leur dortoir et leur salle commune, ou en réservant une pièce auprès de leur directeur de maison à cet effet. Mais uniquement pour des fins scolaires. Ces sorciers, il est à rappeler, sont ceux qui ont 17 ans et sont donc majeurs. Par la suite, nos deux nouveaux préfets en chefs, cette année, seront Mr. Harry Potter et Miss Hermione Granger. Merci de votre attention et bon appétit! Je n'ai plus que 2 mot à dire : trinum et granum (duh tjrs aussi bizarres ses mots lol).  
  
Un énorme festin apparut devant les élèves affamés qui commencèrent à manger.  
  
-Mais, que vous est-il arrivé pour que vous vous ramassiez à cette époque? Demanda soudainement Harry aux maraudeurs.  
  
-Fous édions en drain de vaile, commença Sirius.  
  
-Sirius, arrête de parler la bouche pleine, commenta Remus.  
  
-Excusez-moi, dit ce dernier après avoir avalé sa bouchée. Je disais donc que nous étions en train de faire une blague aux Serpentard dans le Poudlard Express. Mais Evans, qui était dans le compartiment en face de celui des Serpentard a ouvert la porte au moment où nous venions pour ouvrir celle des Serpentard, ce qui a résulté que nous avons sursauté, que les fioles comprenant les potions que nous avions on revolées, et, étant ouvertes, on a tous été asperger, puis perdu conscience et nous nous sommes ramassé en face de votre compartiment à notre réveil!  
  
Ils continuèrent de manger, parlant de tout et autre. Ils parlaient surtout de quidditch. Puis la fin du repas arriva.  
  
-Bien, j'espère que vous êtes tous bien rassasiés. Il est maintenant temps que vous alliez vous coucher. Suivez les préfets de votre maison, ils vous guideront jusqu'à votre salle commune et à votre dortoir, vos affaires y sont déjà. Bonne nuit!  
  
Tous se levèrent, laissant les Gryffondor aux soins de Ginny, ils partirent vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Ils l'attendirent devant la gargouille qui en cachait l'entrée, et se dernier ne tarda pas à arriver.  
  
-Caramels. Dit Dumbledore et la gargouille pivota, laissant place à un escalier qu'ils montèrent et ils entrèrent dans le bureau directorial. Dumbledore fit apparaître quelques chaises de plus et leur indiqua de s'y asseoir, se qu'ils firent. Peu de temps après, Mcgonagall et Sirius (S) entrèrent dans la pièce, sous le regard médusé de tout le monde, en particulier de sa copie junior.  
  
-Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous là, j'aimerais savoir ce qui c'est passé plus tôt dans le Poudlard Express, j'étais au courant que vous aviez disparus dans le futur, mais j'aimerais en savoir les circonstances.  
  
Remus entreprit de raconter au directeur ce qui s'était passé.  
  
-Puis, je les ai découvert, par terre, inconscients, en dehors de notre compartiment, compléta Harry, et Hermione est allée chercher Mcgonagall.  
  
-Hum, en effet, ce doit être la combinaison des deux potions. Malheureusement ces potions sont extrêmement longues à préparer. Minerva, voudriez-vous aller chercher le professeur Rogue s'il vous plaît. Ajouta Dumbledore.  
  
Les 5 adolescents venant du passé restèrent médusés en entendant le nom de leur ennemi juré. Dumbledore les regarda, amusé.  
  
-Bien, il ne sert à rien que je change votre apparence ou autre, puisque vous entendriez parler de Harry d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais je vous prierais de faire attention dans ce que vous dites, dit-il en se tournant vers Harry, Ron et Hermione qui acquiescèrent. Bien, ensuite, pour ne pas que Mr. Black junior ne fasse une crise cardiaque lors de son premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal, vous avez devant vous Sirius Black senior. Euh, pour Harry, Ron et Hermione, oui, il a été innocenté la semaine dernière. Mais je ne peux en dire plus, dit-il en se tournant vers Lily et les maraudeurs. Il sera votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Ah voilà Minerva et Severus qui reviennent.  
  
Les maraudeurs lancèrent un regard qui lançait des éclairs au professeur de potions qui leur rendit leur regard. Mais s'abstinrent de tout commentaire devant les deux professeurs (mais seulement parce que c'était un professeur) et devant Dumbledore.  
  
-Bien, vous pouvez quitter, dit-il en ce tournant vers les maraudeurs, Lily et le trio qui repartirent vers leur salle commune.  
  
-Comment ce taré a-t-il pu devenir professeur? Je n'en croit pas mes yeux, déjà qu'il fallait l'endurer en tant qu'élève, il va maintenant falloir l'endurer comme professeur! Se plaignit Sirius.  
  
-Bah voit le bon côté des choses, nous avons ta version future comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, répondit James.  
  
Sirius acquiesça et le silence se fit jusqu'à leur salle commune. Ils allèrent ensuite se coucher. 


	3. Début d’année

Allo! Alors voici le chapitre 3, que j'ai enfin terminé! Je met les réponses aux reviews des 2 sites sur les 2 sites, pour que vous puissez aussi avoir les commentaires que j'y donne, qui pourraient vous aider à comprendre vous aussi certaines choses et parce que j'y spécifie bcp de choses assez souvent (comme dans le cas de Nina5 qui me met bcp de commentaires constructifs qui m'aident à améliorer mon texte! Je ne vous mettrai pas ses reviews, mais je vous en mets la réponse!)  
  
Space -xxx-  
  
******  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Celles de ffnet :  
  
Merci à tous pour vos conseils et vos encouragements!  
  
Pour Nina5 : La vraie rencontre entre Sirius (S) et Sirius (J) se fera dans ce chapitre, ils étaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore et ce dernier devait leur parler, ils n,ont pas eu le temps de réagir bin bin! Mais c'est dans ce chapitre-ci que la vraie rencontre aura lieue! Et il faut que tu comptes aussi sur le fait que Sirius (S) est déjà au courant de tout! Et pour ce qui est de ta dernière Reviews, ils ne sont tout simplement pas encore au courant pour Peter (S), et j'ai élaboré peut-être une autre théorie mais je sais pas si je vais la faire. Vous aurez plus d'infos sur Peter (S) dans ce chapitre. Et si Dumby ne modifie pas les apparences c que ça ne lui servirait pas à grand choses, puisqu'ils se sont tous rencontrer en même temps sans avoir rencontré personne avant, donc ils avaient déjà rencontré Harry, Ron et Hermione. Et si il ne change pas l'apparence des maraudeurs et de Lily, c'est tout simplement parce que c'est le passé qui ne doit pas être changé et non le présent, il n'y a donc aucun danger à leur garder leur apparence en expliquant ce qui c'est passé aux autres élèves! Et pour Harry, Ron et Hermione, tu ne crois pas que ça aurait servit à absolument rien de les changer d'apparence? Vu que tlm connaît Harry à cette époque, ils en auraient entendu parlé d'une façon ou d'une autre et avec tout les enfants des élèves de l'époque des maraudeurs qui sont à Poudlard en 1997, il aurait fallut en changer bcp des apparences! De plus, vu le bracelet que Harry et James portent et qu'ils sont obligés de porter, si l'un ou l'autre avait changé d'apparence, l'autre aurait deviné ou du moins soupçonner l'identité de l'autre, même si les autres ne peuvent pas les voir, Harry et James le peuvent eux! Et ça, Dumbledore le sait, car c'est lui qui a donné le bracelet à Harry! Et comme vous l'apprendrez dans ce chapitre, Dumbledore les a soumis à un sort d'oubliettes lors de leur départ!  
  
Celles de mmhp (même si je le fais déjà un peu sur le site!) :  
  
Hedwige : T'inquiète, les chapitres vont se rallonger au fur et à mesure!  
  
Venie : pour mes fautes, je tenterai de les corriger!   
  
Et pour Chanelle, Hedwige et Venie : Merci de votre grand support moral! Lol  
  
Merci aussi à Ayla!  
  
Dans le chapitre 3 plusieurs choses seront clarifiées!  
  
Résumé du chapitre : Cours de défense contre les forces du mal, un Rogue en furie lors du premier cours de potion et nouveau cours à l'horaire, mais pas à l'horaire de tout le monde.  
  
Auteur: Space girl  
  
Disclaimer: Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent pour la plupart à J.K. Rowling.  
  
NDA : -N'oubliez pas que les juniors sont précisés par un (J) et que les seniors par un (S).  
  
-Les dates relatées sont supposées être les bonnes, j'ai des références et les maraudeurs, Rogue, Lily et Berta Jorkins (Duh, elle est mentionnée avec les autres lol) sont nés en 1960, donc sont entrés à Poudlard en 1971 et en sont sortit au mois de juin de l'année 1978, donc au début de leur 7e année, ils étaient bel et bien en 1977 et ont donc 20 ans de différence avec Harry, Ron et Hermione. Par contre les parents de Ron sont un tant soit peu plus vieux étant nés en 1950). La carte des maraudeurs fut créée et complétée en 1976, lors de la 6e année des Maraudeurs elle était donc complétée lorsque ceux-ci se retrouvèrent dans le futur. Je ne donnerai pas de date au hasard si je peux en avoir la bonne date! Je sais depuis quand les maraudeurs sont des animagis et depuis quand existe la carte des maraudeurs, avec références. Quand c'est un événement que l'on connaît, les dates référées seront toujours les bonnes (c'est sensé en tout cas!) Selon mes références, Albus Dumbledore serait né vers les années 1840! Ce qui ferait de lui un homme âgé de plus de 150 ans! (En prenant référence sur les années des livres, donc 1997 dans notre cas!) Alors oui, il est très vieux! (Hu, Nick-quasi-sans-tête est mort l'année de la découverte de l'Amérique lol) Bon, moi j'ai pu rapport du tout lol. À chaque fois que je vais vous donner une date référée, je vous en ferai la mention en NDA dans le haut comme maintenant!  
  
*******  
  
Chapitre 3 : Début d'année. Point de vue: James Potter  
  
James se réveilla assez tôt le lendemain. Évidement, le dortoir était beaucoup plus bondé que d'habitude. C'est alors qu'il se rappela des événements de la veille. Il soupira. Se leva, se changea et descendit dans la salle commune rejoindre les autres maraudeurs, mais il vit qu'ils étaient déjà descendus dans la grande salle, il se hâta donc de les rejoindre. Il s'assit à la table des Gryffondor et salua les autres. Harry et Hermione étaient en train de distribuer leurs emplois du temps. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement à leur hauteur, leur donna leur emploi du temps respectif et prirent les leurs. Ils remarquèrent alors qu'ils avaient un nouveau cours à l'horaire.  
  
Lundi :  
  
9h15 à 10h10 : Défense contre les forces du mal (Serdaigle)  
  
10h15 à 11h10 : Idem  
  
11h15 à 12h10 : Potions (Serpentard)  
  
12h10 à 13h15 : Déjeuner  
  
13h15 à 14h10 : Magie Ancestrale (Divination ou Arithmancie pour les autres)  
  
14h15 à 15h10 : Sorts et enchantements  
  
15h15 à 16h10 :Métamorphose (Serdaigle)  
  
19h15 à 20h10 : Astronomie  
  
Mardi :  
  
9h15 à 10h10 : Potions  
  
10h15 à 11h10 : Soins aux créatures magiques (Serpentard)  
  
11h15 à 12h10 : Métamorphose (Serdaigle)  
  
12h10 à 13h15 : Déjeuner  
  
13h15 à 14h10 : Botanique (Poufsouffle)  
  
14h15 à 15h10 : Idem  
  
15h15 à 16h10 : Histoire de la magie 16h15 à 17h10 : Vol sur balais (Serpentard)  
  
Mercredi :  
  
9h15 à 10h10 : Magie Ancestrale (Étude des runes, Étude des moldus ou libre pour les autres)  
  
10h15 à 11h10 : Potions (Serpentard)  
  
11h15 à 12h10 : Défense contre les forces du mal (Serdaigle)  
  
12h10 à 13h15 : Déjeuner  
  
13h15 à 14h10 : Sorts et enchantements  
  
14h15 à 15h10 : Idem  
  
15h15 à 16h10 : Métamorphose (Serdaigle) 16h15 à 17h10 : Idem  
  
Jeudi :  
  
9h15 à 10h10 : Histoire de la magie  
  
10h15 à 11h10 : Idem  
  
11h15 à 12h10 : Sorts et enchantements  
  
12h10 à 13h15 : Déjeuner  
  
13h15 à 14h10 : Magie Ancestrale (Divination ou Arithmancie pour les autres)  
  
14h15 à 15h10 : Idem (Étude des runes, Étude des moldus ou Libre pour les autres)  
  
15h15 à 16h10 : Botanique (Poufsouffle  
  
Vendredi :  
  
9h15 à 10h10 : Potions (Serpentard)  
  
10h15 à 11h10 : Défense contre les forces du mal (Serdaigle)  
  
11h15 à 12h10 : Sorts et enchantement  
  
12h10 à 13h15 : Déjeuner  
  
13h15 à 14h10 : Histoire de la magie  
  
14h15 à 15h10 : Botanique (Poufsouffle)  
  
15h15 à 16h10 : Soins aux créatures magiques (Serpentard)  
  
21h15 à 10h10 : Astronomie  
  
En dessous de son emploi du temps, James remarqua qu'il y avait une note : Pour les cours de magie ancestrale, rendez-vous à mon bureau, je vous amènerai à votre local et à vos professeurs. Minerva Mcgonagall.  
  
-Ouah, on commence en double défense contre les forces du mal! S'enthousiasma James.  
  
-Oui, mais après on a potion avec les Serpentard et Rogue. Répliqua Sirius.  
  
-Eh ta toujours le mot pour nous décourager toi! répliqua James. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de Magie Ancestrale?  
  
-Aucune idée, ce doit être un nouveau cours! Mais ce n'est pas tout le monde qui l'a! Je crois que seuls moi et James l'avons si je ne me trompe pas, dit Harry en jetant un regard sur les horaires des autre. Hermione, peux-tu me dire ce qu'est la magie ancestrale?  
  
-La magie Ancestrale, c'est la forme la plus ancienne de la magie, qui n'est plus utilisée à ce jour, seuls de puissants sorciers la pratiquent encore. Cette magie s'utilise sans baguette, c'est en fait la magie à son état pur. Elle requiert beaucoup de puissance et un grand pouvoir. Deux seuls sorciers connus à ce jour aurait réussit à bien la maîtriser et c'est Godric Gryffondor et Albus Dumbledore!  
  
James soupira et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à : Une deuxième Evans, au secours! Ce qui lui valut un regard glacial de cette dernière, de Harry et de Ron. Il se reprit aussitôt, après tout, il ne la connaissait pas vraiment, elle était peut-être assez différente d'Evans, même si elle est une miss-je-sais-tout!  
  
-Eh, on a défense contre les forces du mal avec les Serdaigle cette année! S'exclama Harry. Et yahou! Vive la magie ancestrale! Je n'ai plus de cours de divination grâce à ces cours! Désolé de te laisser seul Ron.  
  
Ils finirent de manger et remontèrent à leur salle commune afin d'aller chercher leurs affaires pour les cours de l'avant midi. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'assirent à l'avant, juste en face du bureau du professeur, James alla s'asseoir en arrière d'eux avec Sirius (J) et Remus, Peter alla s'asseoir avec Dean et Seamus.. Puis la porte de la classe se rouvrit sur Parvatie Patil et Lavande Brown, suivies par Sirius (S). Lavande et Parvatie allèrent s'asseoir et Sirius se dirigea vers l'avant de la classe, il fit l'appel puis commença le cours.  
  
-Je suis Sirius Black, et je serai votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Je vois ici qu'avec mon bon ami, Lupin, vous avez vus certaines créatures magiques et comment s'en défendre, entre autres le loup garou, le vampire et l'épouvantard. Et qu'avec Maugrey vous avez vu les sortilèges impardonnables et d'autres sortilèges utiles. Avec mes deux prédécesseurs, vous avez plutôt vu la théorie. Ici, ce sera plutôt la pratique. Nous allons tout d'abord commencer par le sortilège du Patronus. Quelqu'un peut me dire en quoi consiste ce sortilège? Oui Harry?  
  
-Il est le seul moyen de défense contre les Détraqueurs, enfin, il en existe d'autres, mais c'est le plus facile à utiliser. La formule est Spero Patronum, il suffit de penser à un souvenir heureux, tout en prononçant la formule. Il faut un souvenir très heureux afin de parvenir à créer un patronus ayant une forme claire. La forme que prend le patronus, varie d'une personne à l'autre.  
  
-Excellent, 10 points pour Gryffondor. En effet Harry, je n'aurais pas pu mieux dire. Nous étudierons les autres façons de se défendre contre un Détraqueur au cours du premier trimestre. Comme l'a dit harry, il suffit de penser à un souvenir heureux, tout en prononçant la formule : Spero Patronum. Harry, Remus m'a dit que tu faisais un excellent patronus, et j'ai pu le voir de moi-même il y a quelques années. Peux-tu nous faire une démonstration?  
  
Harry acquiesça et se dirigea vers l'avant de la classe, il sembla réfléchir un instant puis :  
  
-Spero Patronum! Dit-il, la baguette pointée vers l'avant.  
  
Une forme argentée sortie de sa baguette, elle avait la forme d'un cerf, il lui fit faire le tour de la classe avant d'annuler son sortilège, devant sa classe abasourdie et un James encore plus, car il venait de réaliser que c'était la forme de son animagi.  
  
-Bien, reprit Sirius (S), 10 autres points pour Gryffondor, à présent, nous allons tous le pratiquer. Concentrez-vous sur un souvenir heureux et prononcez la formule, je me promènerai entre les rangs pour voir comment ça va avec l'aide de Harry et pour vous aider.  
  
Le reste du cours, Harry et Sirius (S) se promenèrent dans les rangs, aidant les élèves.  
  
-Messieurs Potter, Black, Petigrow, Lupin ainsi que Miss Evans, pourriez- vous rester un instant s'il vous plaît? Demanda Sirius (S) à la fin du cours.  
  
Ils acquiescèrent et attendirent que les autres élèves soient partis à la fin du cours et allèrent rejoindre Sirius (S) à l'avant de la classe.  
  
-Bien, nous allons rejoindre mon bureau tout d'abord.  
  
Ils partirent vers le bureau de Sirius. James était encore secoué par la rencontre de Sirius (S) et se doutait que son meilleur ami devait l'être encore plus, après tout, ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on peut rencontrer soi-même en 20 ans plus vieux! Arrivés, Sirius leur désigna des chaises et ils s'y assirent. Devant l'air interloqué qu'avaient affichés ses 5 élèves pendant son cours et depuis ce matin, il sourit, amusé.  
  
-Bien, pas besoin de conventions ici! Je ne crois pas que mes amis aient besoin de me vouvoyez ou de m'appeler Professeur! Déjà que Harry ne le fait pas et que je l'appel par son prénom, vous pouvez faire de même avec moi et je ferai de même avec vous tous, bien qu'en cours, se serait peut-être mieux que vous m'appeliez professeur. Pour Miss Evans, comme vous n'en êtes qu'au début de votre 7e année et qu'à ce moment on s'appelait encore par nos patronymes, on est mieux de laisser ça comme c'était. Bon, comme vous devez vous en douter, et c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne suis point surprit de vous retrouver ici, j'ai déjà vécu cette année, je savais donc tout ce qui allait se passer. Je sais que vous devez être très surprit de me voir, venant du passé, et moi étant le Sirius Black de votre futur, et surtout pour Sirius, ca doit être un véritable choc! Et j'imagine que ce le sera aussi lorsque vous rencontrerez Remus version adulte! Pour James et Petigrow, la situation est un peu plus compliquée, Peter, est mort à la fin de cet été et James et Lily sont mort il y a quelques années de ça, mais je ne peux pas trop m'attarder sur le sujet, et j'aimerais que Harry ne s'y attarde pas non plus, tu en avertiras Ron et Hermione. En ce qui concerne Harry, son nom complet est Harry James Potter, fils de, et tenez vous bien, car ça va vous faire un choc, connaissant les relations entre les deux à votre époque, James Henry Potter et Lily Margareth Potter née Evans.  
  
En effet se fut le choc, il sursauta en entendant que c'était Evans la mère de Harry, évidemment, il s'en était un peu douté vu les yeux du garçon, mais il ne voulait pas trop y croire, James n'en revenait tout simplement pas! Lui aimer Evans? Tout le monde savait qu'ils se détestaient depuis leur toute première rencontre dans le Poudlard Express lors de leur 1re année! Ça avait toujours été la guerre entre eux, encore plus depuis qu'ils avaient été nommés préfets, 2 ans auparavant (NDA : façon de parler là!) et encore plus quand ils avaient tout deux été nommés préfets en chef. Il foudroya Lily du regard. Lily avait eue la même réaction que lui semblait- il. Sirius (S) les regarda, amusé.  
  
-Qui aime bien châtie bien comme on dit! Dit-il, ce qui lui valut un regard furax de son « meilleur ami » et de Lily et un acquiescement des 3 autres maraudeurs qui avaient souvent espéré que tout ça se finirait par un grand amour, en vain jusqu'à maintenant. Mais je ne peux pas vous aider sur ce qui c'est passé cette année-là, car Dumbledore nous avait soumis à un sort d'oubliettes quand on est partit. Une situation comique par contre sera le fait que le fils aura l'autorité sur le futur père et la future mère! Oula ça va devenir mélangeant tout ça! Bon je sais que ce ne sera pas un cadeau avec Rogue, juste à voir la façon dont nous nous traitons encore aujourd'hui! Mais faites attention avec lui, car, le connaissant, je suis certain qu'il va tenter de profiter du fait qu'il est votre professeur. Je peux vous assurer qu'il est encore pire que le professeur de potion qu'on a eu à votre époque, selon ce que Harry m'en a déjà dit! Oh mais cessez de faire ces têtes d'étonnement, je suis bel et bien réel et vous allez devoir me voir encore une bonne partie de l'année, vous allez devoir vous habituer!  
  
Les 5, trop bouche bée pour parler avaient gardé le silence jusque là.  
  
-Bon, le professeur Rogue vous attend je crois, je vais vous donner un mot pour signaler votre retard.  
  
Il leur donna le mot. Ce fut James le premier qui réagit, suivit de près par Harry et les autres. Ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots où se déroulaient les cours de potion. James frappa à la porte. Rogue leur dit de rentrer, ce qu'ils firent.  
  
-Tient, les maraudeurs, Miss Evans et Mr. Potter daignent nous faire l'honneur de leur présence pour ce cours.  
  
James, ravalant sa frustration alla porter le mot à Rogue. Harry alla s'asseoir avec Ron et Hermione, comme à son habitude.  
  
-Bien, Mr. Lupin (S) vous serez avec Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. Mr. Petigrow, vous vous mettrez avec Mr. Longdubat, oh oh, ça promet pensa Harry, Miss Evans, vous irez avec Miss Brown et Miss. Patil. Mr. Potter (James), vous vous joindrez à Messieurs Potter (Harry), Weasley et Miss Granger pour ce cours. Et ne traînez plus, vous avez déjà fait retarder le cours assez comme ça!  
  
Voyant qu'il n'était pas très commode, ils se dépêchèrent d'aller rejoindre leur place.  
  
-Oula il n'a pas l'air très content aujourd'hui! Ça change de d'habitude! chuchota Harry à Ron et Hermione qui acquiescèrent. Quelle potion sommes- nous sensé faire aujourd'hui?  
  
-Une potion d'invisibilité, marmonna Ron. Et on en est rendu à rajouter les feuilles d'eucalyptus.  
  
-Weasley, 10 points de moins à Gryffondor pour bavardage pendant les cours! Tonna Rogue.  
  
Ils se turent aussitôt et le cours continua sans trop d'encombre jusqu'à ce que :  
  
-Messieurs Longdubat et Petigrow, mais qu'avez vous fait? Vous ne lisez pas les instructions comme il faut? Il fallait rajouter la langue de crapaud avant les feuilles d'eucalyptus! 30 points de moins à Gryffondor. Vous devrez venir en retenue ce soir pour refaire votre potion! S'écria Rogue. Ce qui provoqua des rires chez les Serpentards, en particulier Malefoy et ses deux gorilles et un regard furax des Gryffondors.  
  
Puis le cours se termina 2 minutes plus tard. Ils allèrent porter leurs choses à la salle commune et redescendirent à la Grande salle pour le déjeuner. James avait très hâte de savoir ce qu'était le cours de Magie Ancestrale. Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand, soudain, il heurta la personne devant lui.  
  
- Eh Potter tu pourrais pas regarder où tu marches?  
  
-Oh mais c'est toi Evans qui t'est arrêtée brusquement!  
  
Lily soupira, ce qu'il pouvait être lunatique parfois! Elle détestait Potter et se demandait comment elle avait pu faire un enfant avec lui! Elle entra dans la grande salle. Elle s'était arrêtée brusquement parce que tout le monde était silencieux dans la pièce. Elle alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors, suivie par les maraudeurs, Harry, Ron et Hermione. Dumbledore se leva, visiblement tout le monde attendait qu'il parle.  
  
-Bien. Je vais vous donner quelques explications concernant l'arrivée des maraudeurs dans l'école à cette époque. Je crois que vous avez déjà dû entendre parler des Maraudeurs. J'ai aujourd'hui l'honneur (ou peut-être pas lol) de vous les présente tous en chaire et en os aujourd'hui. Les maraudeurs ont fait une expérience lors du voyage dans le Poudlard Express, en 1977, qui a mal tournée et ils se sont ramassés dans le Poudlard Express, en 1997, devant le compartiment de Messieurs. Potter et Weasley ainsi que Miss Granger. En attendant que nous trouvions le moyen de les ramener en 1977, ils resteront avec nous et feront leur 7e année parmis nous, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils retournent chez eux. Maintenant, vous pouvez continuer de manger.  
  
Ils mangèrent puis retournèrent à leur salle commune. Lily et Hermione étaient parties à la bibliothèque (surprenant non?).  
  
-Une partie d'échecs version sorciers? Proposa Ron.  
  
-Hum, pourquoi pas, ça me ferait du bien de m'opposer à d'autres adversaires. Répondit Lupin.  
  
Ron alla dans son dortoir chercher son jeu. James était assit dans un divan et discutait avec Sirius sur la prochaine blague qu'ils pourraient faire (un Maraudeur reste toujours un Maraudeur!).Harry regardait la partie et James et Sirius finirent par être eux aussi intrigués par la partie qui se jouait. C'était très serré. Finalement ça finit match nul. Les deux adversaires se serrèrent la main, satisfaits d'avoir enfin trouvé un adversaire à leur taille.  
  
-Je crois que nous devrions y aller, les cours commencent dans 5 minutes.  
  
Ils allèrent prendre leur choses dans leur dortoir puis se séparèrent, Ron allant avec Remus, Peter et Sirius en divination, les filles en arithmancie et James et Harry se rendant au bureau de leur directrice de maison. Ils frappèrent à la porte et Mcgonagall vint leur ouvrir, puis elle les amena au travers des couloirs, des escaliers, des passages et arrivèrent dans un couloir qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu auparavant (et là faut le dire, ya quand même un maraudeur parmis eux et la carte ayant été faite en 1976, elle était déjà complétée!). Ils s'avancèrent dans le couloir, il y avait 4 tableaux sur le mur. Le premier avait un cadrage vert et représentait un homme de taille moyenne, cheveux bruns, yeux noirs. Au-dessus de l'homme on y voyait l'insigne de Serpentard. L'homme était en fait Salazar Serpentard. Le second tableau avait un cadrage bleu et représentait une jeune femme magnifique aux cheveux dorés et aux yeux bleus pétillants au-dessus de la femme, on pouvait y voir l'insigne de Serdaigle. Le troisième tableau avait un cadrage jaune, doré, et représentait une autre jeune femme magnifique aux cheveux bruns bouclés et aux yeux bleus azure au-dessus de cette femme se trouvait l'insigne de Poufsouffle. Mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention de nos deux jeunes sorciers fut le 4e tableau, son cadrage était rouge avec des reflets dorés et il représentait un jeune homme, les cheveux noirs de jais en bataille, les yeux bleus gris. Celui devant lequel Mcgonagall s'arrêta. Ils virent alors que, devant le tableau, il y avait déjà Dumbledore et. Lupin (S)! James fit le saut en l'apercevant.  
  
-Du calme James, c'est moi, Remus! Mais en 20 ans plus vieux! Dit Remus (S), amusé par la réaction de James.  
  
-Bonjour Messieurs Potter. Ou devrais-je dire, Gryffondor-Potter? Peu importe. Vous êtes ici devant le tableau de Godric Gryffondor, votre ancêtre direct, dont vous êtes les derniers héritiers, avec le père de James, Henry Potter. Vous aurez deviné que les autres tableaux de ce couloir représentent les 3 autres fondateurs. Vous connaissez la légende selon laquelle chaque fondateur aurait créé une salle cachée dans le château. Harry a découvert celle de Serpentard lors de sa deuxième année. Nous allons maintenant découvrir ensemble celle de Gryffondor. Je sais que c'est ici, mais je ne peux y entrer sans l'autorisation de l'un des héritiers. Et seul un héritier de Gryffondor peut y entrer sans permission. Vous devrez apposer votre main sur l'insigne de Gryffondor et vous identifier, nom complet, descendance complète et ensuite, vous pourrez passer au travers du tableau. Vous n'aurez qu'à le faire une fois, les autres fois, ce sera automatique. Pour nous autoriser à entrer, il vous suffira de dire à Godric que vous acceptez que nous entrions. Commence Harry.  
  
Harry s'avança et posa sa main droite sur l'insigne de Gryffondor, puis il dit :  
  
-Je suis Harry James Gryffondor Potter, dernier héritier de Godric Gryffondor, fils de James Henry Gryffondor Potter et de Lily Margareth Potter née Evans.  
  
Il sentit alors de la chaleur émaner de son poignet et s'avança et passa au travers du tableau.  
  
-À toi James.  
  
Ce dernier posa sa main droite sur l'insigne de Gryffondor et prononça :  
  
-Je suis James Henry Gryffondor Potter, avant-dernier héritier de Godric Gryffondor, fils de Henry Merlin Gryffondor Potter et de Solange Henriette Potter née Black (Eh oui, James et Sirius sont en fait des cousins éloignés (pas des cousins, puisque Sirius est d'une autre branche des Black que la mère de James), c'est pour ça qu'ils s'entendent si bien et qu'ils se connaissent depuis toujours!).  
  
Il sentit à son tour une grande chaleur, il autorisa les autres à entrer auprès du tableau et entra à son tour, se heurtant contre un Harry qui était planté là, trop bouche bée pour faire un mouvement, ce qui en résultat que les deux jeunes sorciers se retrouvèrent étendus par terre, sous les regards amusés de Dumbledore et de Lupin (S) qui venaient d'entrer. Lupin tendit la main à James et l'aida à se relever et ensuite la tendit à Harry pour qu'il se lève également. Ils observèrent plus en détail la pièce. Elle était décorée aux couleurs de Gryffondor (rouge et or). Le plafond était assez haut et fait comme celui de la grande salle. Il y avait un petit salon avec des divans et des sofas rouges, disposés près d'un foyer. À côté du petit salon, il y avait une table de travail avec des chaises. On pouvait voir 5 portes et un escalier. Ils s'avancèrent et ouvrirent l'une des portes, la première. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, c'était une grande chambre avec un lit à baldaquin double et une table de chevet ainsi qu'une grande armoire et une fenêtre donnant sur le parc de Poudlard. Le tout décoré aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Ils ouvrirent la seconde porte, qui présentait une pièce sensiblement pareille à la précédente. La troisième leur fit découvrir une immense et magnifique salle de bain, semblable à celle des préfets, mais décorée aux couleurs de Gryffondor. La 4e renfermait une grande salle de pratique avec quelques bureaux. Les murs et les planchers étaient jonchés de coussins amortisseurs. Ils montèrent ensuite l'escalier pour se trouver sur un étage supérieur où se trouvait une immense bibliothèque, probablement la bibliothèque personnelle de Godric Gryffondor, on y trouvait également des tables ainsi qu'une porte-patio menant sur un balcon surplombant le lac, ils comprenaient que ce balcon ne pouvait être vu de l'extérieur que par ceux qui en connaissaient l'existence et l'emplacement. Les 4 hommes étaient émerveillés par ce qu'ils voyaient. Ils redescendirent en bas et allèrent ouvrir l'autre porte. Celle-ci cachait une petite cuisine avec une table et tout et tout.  
  
Ils retournèrent dans la salle d'entraînement. En entrant dans la pièce, ils firent le saut (James et Harry). Dans cette pièce ce trouvait maintenant un fantôme. Mais pas n'importe quel, ce fantôme ressemblait étrangement à la copie plus vieille du portrait de Godric Gryffondor.  
  
-Harry, James, je vous présente Godric Gryffondor, enfin, son fantôme. Il va nous aider, moi et Remus, à vous enseigner la magie ancestrale. Bien, la magie ancestrale est une ancienne forme de magie qui s'utilise sans baguette. Dans l'histoire, il n'y aurait que 2 sorciers qui auraient réussit à la contrôler parfaitement : moi-même et Godric Gryffondor. Remus la pratique mais ne la contrôle pas comme nous. Tout d'abord, vous allez vous concentrer sur votre flux magique, car, pour faire de la magie sans baguette, vous devez être capable de le voir. Allez au travail!  
  
Ils se concentrèrent pendant 30 minutes environ avant que des petites étincelles rouges et or apparaissent autour d'eux.  
  
-Bien au prochain cours, nous verrons un bouclier de défense et nous continuerons de travailler sur votre flux magique. Vous pouvez y aller! Dit Remus en leur donnant un morceau de chocolat qu'ils avalèrent aussitôt.  
  
Les deux amis sortirent de la salle et se dirigèrent vers la salle d'enchantement pour leur cours de Sorts et Enchantements. En y arrivant, ils virent que leurs amis y étaient déjà et ils s'empressèrent tous de raconter comment avaient été leurs cours. Le cours de divination était toujours aussi ennuyant et désastreux (pour changer!). Le pro0fesseur Flitwick arriva à se moment et les fit entrer dans la salle de classe. Ils s'assirent dans le milieu de la classe.  
  
-Bonjour, cette année, nous allons commencer par faire une petite révision de ce que nous avons vu les années précédentes afin de vous préparez à vos ASPICs.  
  
Ils révisèrent ainsi tout le cours. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de métamorphose (pour ceux de mmhp : Je viens de réaliser que je les avais complètement oubliés dans l'horaire! Je les y ai rajoutés!). Le professeur Mcgonagall leur fit signe d'entrer et ils s'installèrent à l'avant, en effet, depuis qu'ils avaient commencés la métamorphose humaine, ils étaient très intéressés et s'assoyaient toujours en avant, de plus, cette année, Dumbledore avait demandé à Mcgonagall de leur enseigner à devenir animagis pour ceux qui en seraient capable. Mais il y avait quelque chose que leur professeur ne savait pas et que personne ne savait, ils étaient déjà des animagis non-déclarés, ils avaient complétés la transformation au début de l'année précédente, mais en parlant avec les maraudeurs, ils s'étaient tous résolut à dire la vérité, de toute façon, Mcgonagall savait déjà pour les maraudeurs.  
  
-Bonjour chers élèves, comme je vous l'avait dit l'année dernière, Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous enseigner à devenir des animagis, cependant, vous devrez bien entendu vous déclarer. Ceux qui n'ont aucun animagis, feront autre chose. Pour commencer, quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce que je veux dire exactement par avoir un animagis ou non?  
  
Lily et Hermione levèrent aussitôt la main, suivies de près par Harry, Ron et les Maraudeurs à la grande surprise de leur professeur.  
  
-Oui Mr. H. Potter?  
  
-Il faut avoir une certaine puissance pour avoir un animagis, sinon, l'animal peut refuser. Ou il peut tout simplement ne pas avoir d'animal. Cet animal est enfouit au fond de nous, et, la première étape est de le faire ressortir, mais il se peut qu'il n'y ait aucun animal en nous ou que celui-ci ne se sente pas prêt de sortir ou bien qu'il ne sente pas le sorcier prêt ou apte à devenir l'animal.  
  
-Très bonne réponse, 15 points pour Gryffondor. Comme l'a si bien dit Mr. Potter, la première étape consiste en voir si vous avez un animagis au fond de vous et de le faire ressortir pour que vous puissiez le voir. Cela peut prendre quelques séances, au bout de 10 séances, on arrête, cela veut dire que le sorcier n'a pas d'animagis ou qu'il n'est pas prêt à le recevoir. Bon, nous savons que 3 des maraudeurs sont déjà des animagis, en tout cas, moi et Dumbledore ainsi que Messieurs Potter (J), Weasley et miss Granger le savons, dit-elle devant l'air surpris de ses élèves. Messieurs Potter, Black et Petigrow pourraient-ils nous faire une petite démonstration avec moi?  
  
Harry fit un clin d'?il à Ron et Hermione et se leva avec James, Sirius et Peter sous les regards étonnés de toute la classe et de leur professeur.  
  
-Monsieur H. Potter je ne vous ai pas appelé que je sache.  
  
-Bah oui, vous m'avez appelé professeur, vous avez dit monsieur Potter, et je suis un animagis avec Ron et Hermione, alors je suis venu!  
  
Soudain, ils crurent que leur professeur allait faire une crise cardiaque, elle avait blêmie et avait poussé un cri de surprise, comme toute la classe d'ailleurs. Elle se reprit, puis les observa avec un regard étrange. Elle fit signe à Ron et Hermione de s'approcher également et dans un « Pop » sonore, ils se transformèrent. À la place du professeur Mcgonagall se trouvait maintenant un chat tigré aux contours des yeux ressemblant étrangement à des contours de lunettes. À la place de Sirius, se trouvait maintenant Patmol, un gros chien noir aux larges pattes qui semblaient assez agiles. À la place de James se trouvait maintenant Cornedrue, un magnifique cerf au pelage argenté. À la place de Peter se trouvait Queudver, un petit rat gris. Mais, à ce moment, les yeux de Mcgonagall, curieux se tournèrent vers le trio (enfin les animaux qu'ils étaient devenus) et lâcha un cri de surprise en se retransformant dans un « Pop » sonore, suivit de prêt par James, Sirius et Peter et Remus qui poussèrent un cri à leur tour en voyant les 3 animagis qui se regardèrent d'un regard plein d'interrogations. Devant eux se trouvaient : un aigle bleu azur, grand et magnifique, un chat tigré, jaune/beige et noir ainsi qu'un immense et magnifique Phénix aux couleur rouges et dorées. Ils reprirent leur forme normale.  
  
-Euh, que ce passe-t-il?  
  
-Vous viendrez dans mon bureau avec les Maraudeurs après le cours, je vous expliquerai. Maintenant, je vais faire plonger tout les autres en transe pour que vous découvriez votre animagis, les autres, vous m'aiderez en prononçant les formules avec moi devant un petit groupe d'élèves. Je vous conseille de vous asseoir par terre. Je vais vous donner une potion que vous boirez ce qui vous mettra en transe, vous verrez des images défiler devant vous, quand une s'arrêtera, vous saurez que c'est votre animal.  
  
Elle distribua la potion, ils se divisèrent en petits groupes, chacun dirigé par l'un ou l'autre de ceux qui sont déjà animagis. Les élèves s'assirent et prirent la potion. Ils entrèrent aussitôt en transe. Les déjà animagis récitaient des formules servant à stimuler et à aider à faire ressortir l'animal caché.  
  
Le cours finit un peu plus tard. Mcgonagall donna une potion à tout le monde afin qu'ils puissent faire une autre transe plus longue en attendant le prochain cours. Seule une élève réussit à voir son animal : Lily Evans qui voulut cependant garder l'identité de son animal secrète pour l'instant. Les maraudeurs et notre trio attendirent leur professeur et ils se rendirent à son bureau. Elle leur fit signe de s'asseoir, ce qu'ils firent.  
  
Visiblement, vous ne connaissez pas la prophétie des héritiers je me trompe? Ils hochèrent négativement de la tête. Cette prophétie veut réunir les 3 héritiers de Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle afin de mener une bataille ultime contre l'héritier de Serpentard, vous- savez-qui. Les héritiers de Helga Poufsouffle et de Rowena Serdaigle s'étant tus, et perdus au fil du temps, contrairement à ceux de Gryffondor, la prophétie disait qu'ils seraient de grands amis très proches. Ils seraient tout trois des animagis, les 3 animagis qu'avaient leurs ancêtres eux-mêmes, l'aigle bleu azur, le chat tigré jaune/beige et noir ainsi que le Phénix rouge et doré. L'aigle représentant Serdaigle, le chat, Poufsouffle et le Phénix Gryffondor. Nous savions déjà que Harry était l'héritier de Gryffondor, mais avec ce que l'on vient de voir, je crois que la prophétie se réalise. Hermione serait héritière de Serdaigle et Ron celui de Poufsouffle. Si vous remarquez, les couleurs de vos animagis correspondent aussi avec les maison : le rouge et le doré pour Gryffondor, le bleu azur pour Serdaigle et le jaune et le noir pour Poufsouffle.  
  
-Oui, mais, mes parents sont moldus! Dit Hermione.  
  
-Non, Miss Granger, ils ne sont pas sorciers par contre . _________  
  
Oula, je suis cruelle moi! Que sont les parents de Hermione?  
  
Si vous voulez le savoir, il faudra que vous reviewez!  
  
Space -xxx- 


	4. La prophétie des Héritiers

Allo! Voici le chapitre 4! Au programme : explication de la prophétie des héritiers! Bonne lecture!  
  
Titre : Quand les maraudeurs ne sont plus du passé mais du présent.  
  
Auteur : Space girl  
  
Résumé du chapitre : Explication de la prophétie et que sont vraiment les origines d'Hermione?  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Mmhp : En général, g bien aimé vos théories sur les parents d'Hermione! Certaines m'ont fait beaucoup rire! Surtout celle d'Émilia Potter! Lol, celle où tu dis que sa mère est une vélane et son père est un hippogryffe :wink:  
  
Ffnet : Cyngathi : Pas nécessairement, Dumbledore l'a déjà dit, c'est ce qui est en dedans de la personne qui désigne sa maison et non sa descendance ou sa famille, c'est son caractère, chaque personne est unique! Si tu regardes Parvati et Padma Patil, ce sont 2 jumelles et Parvati est à Gryffondor et Padma est à Serdaigle! Et puis, le choixpeau a beaucoup hésité à envoyer Hermione à Serdaigle, il faut se rappeler qu'elle a beaucoup de caractéristique de cette maison! Elle est intelligente, sage, réfléchie... ________  
  
Chapitre 4 : La prophétie des héritiers  
  
-Je ne comprend pas professeur, expliquez-moi! Dit Hermione.  
  
-Oui miss Granger. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la prophétie des héritiers? Les jeunes firent non de la tête. Voici ce qu'elle dit :  
  
« Trois amis, trois Gryffondor, Au grand courage, une grande force, Une loyauté sans pareille, L'une sera très intelligente, L'autre sera très loyal, Le troisième aura un courage sans faille. Trois héritiers, qui devront s'unir, Pour combattre le quatrième, Le seigneur des ténèbres. Ils seront des animagis, L'une de l'aigle, au plumage bleu azur Tacheté de jaune, Héritière de Rowena Serdaigle, L'autre le chat, grand et tigré, fidèle, Jaune/beige et nois, Héritier d'Helga Poufsouffle. Le troisième sera fort et courageux, Le plus convoité du Seigneur des ténèbres, Il aura une marque faite par ce dernier, Ce sera le Phénix, grand et fier, Au plumage rouge et or, Héritier de Godric Gryffondor. Ils relèveront une malédiction, Pesant sur leurs familles, Leur aillant pour 2 d'entre eux, Fait oublier leurs origines. Le 3e, un côté de sa famille l'aura oublié, L'autre ayant vaincue la malédiction, Lorsqu'elle fut lancée. Tout trois, leurs deux parents auront Le même ancêtre. Une, Serdaigle, L'autre Poufsouffle, et le 3e Gryffondor. Seule Serdaigle n'aura pas pu en partie Relever la malédiction. Poufsouffle Aura des parents sorciers, Gryffondor aura une mère de parents cracmols, Mais sorcière et un père de parents sorciers. La famille de son père Connaîtra sa descendance. Ensemble, ils seront les seuls à pouvoir Vaincre le 4e héritier, L'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, Animagis du Basilic, grand, puissant et fier, Le seigneur des ténèbres, Et à ramener la paix et l'harmonie, La joie et le soulagement,  
  
Parmis les sorciers et les moldus. »  
  
-Et si je comprend bien, cette prophétie, elle parle de nous trois! S'exclama Hermione. Donc, mes parents seraient en quelque sorte des cracmols ou du moins, l'un d'eux.  
  
-En quelque sorte, oui. Mais ils sont plutôt des sorciers dont les pouvoirs ont été cachés par une malédiction que des cracmols. La malédiction comme telle veut que les descendants des sorciers qui en sont atteint aient leurs pouvoirs cachés et qu'ils n'aient plus aucune souvenance de leurs ancêtres. Ce qui est arrivé, c'est que Godric Gryffondor avait 2 enfants, un des enfants a été atteint pas la malédiction, qui a été brisée par ta mère, Harry, et l'autre n'a pas été touché de tout, donc la famille de ton père, Harry. Helga Poufsouffle, elle, réussit à contrer à moitié la malédiction, ce qui veut dire que ses descendants allaient être des sorciers, mais qu'ils ne connaîtront pas leur descendance. Rowena Serdaigle, elle, ne réussit pas à contrer cette malédiction, donc tout ses descendants n'eurent aucun pouvoir magique, et ils n'eurent aucun souvenir de leurs ancêtres. Jusqu'à ce que la malédiction soit brisée par Ron, Hermione et la mère de Harry. La prophétie relate cette malédiction et le combat final entre les héritiers. Cette malédiction avait été lancée par Salazar Serpentard lui- même, elle est donc levée, après tant d'années, par ceux qui pourront le combattre et lever à jamais la malédiction.  
  
-Si je comprend bien, mes parents et ceux d'Hermione étaient les victimes d'une malédiction? Ou au moins l'un d'eux? Ils étaient en quelque sorte des sorciers aux pouvoirs cachés? Mais ce que je ne comprend pas c'est comment nous avons réussit à lever cette malédiction! Dit Lily.  
  
-Cela reste encore un mystère Miss Evans. Nous tentons de trouver le pourquoi en ce moment. Bien, vous pouvez maintenant vous retirer et aller rejoindre vos camarades de maison. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley et Miss Granger, n'oubliez pas votre réunion de préfet ce soir! Voici les horaires de patrouille.  
  
Mcgonagall donna une feuille à Harry, puis ils repartirent vers leur salle commune. En marchant, Harry était perdu dans ses pensées, il réfléchissait à la prophétie et à tout ce que ça allait entraîner. Il pensa aussi aux autres Weasley, qu'en était-il d'eux? Puis ses pensées dérivèrent vers Ginny, depuis quelques temps il se surprenait souvent à penser à elle et chaque fois qu'elle était proche de lui, son estomac se nouait, il avait des sueurs et se sentait gêné. C'est une charmante fille, très belle, très gentille, se dit-il. Mais que lui arrivait-il? Serait-il entrain de tomber amoureux? Il savait que la jeune fille avait quelques sentiments pour lui lors de ses premières années à Poudlard, mais il n'était pas certain qu'elle en avait encore. Soudain, il fonça dans quelqu'un, ce quelqu'un se trouvait justement à être Ginny, il rougit, autant que les cheveux de la jeune fille qui rougit elle aussi autant que lui, en découvrant qui elle avait percutée. Il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il se jette à l'eau si il voulait un jour savoir si Ginny éprouvait les mêmes sentiments que lui.  
  
-Ex.Excuse-moi Gin. Euh. Je. je peux. je peux te parler? En privé? Finit par articuler Harry, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il bégaye en ce moment précis?  
  
-O.oui, articula à son tour Ginny, euh. c'est moi qui m'excuse. plutôt. Elle rougit encore plus, si c'était encore possible.  
  
-A.allons nous promener dans le parc d'accord? Je vous revois au dîner! Dit- il aux autres, en rougissant de plus belle.  
  
-D'a.d'accord.  
  
Sous le regard amusé des autres, Harry tendit son bras à la jeune fille qui le prit, puis ils se dirigèrent vers le parc de Poudlard, le soleil était en train de se coucher et s'était magnifique, ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc, près du lac. Ils observèrent silencieusement, un moment, le coucher du soleil, de l'autre côté du lac, perdus dans leurs pensées. Puis, Harry prit une grande inspiration et se lança.  
  
-Ginny. Je. je voulais te dire quelque chose. Dit Harry qui était aussi rouge que son écusson de Gryffondor sur sa robe.  
  
-Ou. oui? Articula Ginny pour qui l'attente était insoutenable et qui était aussi rouge que lui.  
  
-Eh bien. je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, alors je crois que je vais y aller directement. Ginny, je. je. je crois que je suis amoureux de toi. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement, il l'avait dit! Ça y est, il l'avait dit! Soudain, il se reprit. Mais si tu ne.  
  
Ginny posa son index sur ses lèvres, Harry frissonna à ce contact. Elle approcha sa tête de la sienne, passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, puis, leurs lèvres se touchèrent, Harry passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, passionnément. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, s'était l'heure de se rendre dans la grande salle pour le dîner. Ils se levèrent donc et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, main dans la main. Ils entrèrent et allèrent s'asseoir avec les autres, toujours main dans la main.  
  
Les autres les regardaient toujours avant le même regard amusé.  
  
-Voici nos deux tourtereaux qui reviennent! Il était temps que vous vous en rendiez compte vous deux. Dit Ron.  
  
-Je ne parlerais pas Ron, si j'étais toi! Toi et Hermione avez prit encore plus de temps que nous!  
  
-Personne ne battra jamais James Potter et Lily Evans, eux, ça fait 7 ans et ils ne sont toujours pas ensemble, lança Sirius (J).  
  
-Sirius! Jamais! Lança James, plus ou moins convaincu, depuis quelque temps, il se surprenait assez souvent à penser à Lily, et à chaque fois qu'elle lui adressait la parole, son estomac se nouait, il rougissait souvent, bégayait même parfois, et avait des sueurs, et, de plus, si ils avaient eu un fils ensemble, il fallait bien qu'ils se soient mariés! Il l'a trouvait très belle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait là encore? Il détestait Evans!  
  
-Eho! La terre appelle James Potter! Lança Sirius (J) à son meilleur ami  
  
-Hein? Quoi? Vous disiez quoi là?  
  
-On parlait de notre prochain tour à Rogue. Arrête de rêvasser sur Lily!  
  
-Je ne rêvasse pas sur Lily!  
  
Les autres éclatèrent de rire. Après le dîner, Harry annonça la réunion des préfets, puis lui, Ron, Hermione et Ginny (qui tenait toujours la main de Harry) se dirigèrent vers le petit salon des préfets, situé près de la grande salle tandis que les autres retournaient à la salle commune des Gryffondor.  
  
Ils s'assirent dans les fauteuils en attendant les autres préfets. Quand ils furent tous arrivés, Harry et Hermione se levèrent.  
  
-Bienvenus à notre première réunion, prenez note que cette réunion se tiendra à tout les lundi, à la même heure. Ensuite, voici les horaires de patrouille pour cette année. Nous avons également à organiser les sorties à Pré Au Lard ainsi qu'un bal pour l'halloween. Je vous rappelle que vous ne pouvez pas retirer des points à une maison, vous pouvez seulement donner des retenues. Seuls les préfets en chef et les membres du personnel de l'école le peuvent. Si il y a quelque chose, trouvez un professeur ou venez nous retrouver, moi ou Hermione. Pour les maisons qui n'ont plus de capitaine de Quidditch, c'est aussi votre responsabilité d'organiser des sélections. Pour le bal, nous devons nous occuper de préparer la musique, la décoration, s'occuper du festin auprès des elfes de maison, du thème, . Nous devons aussi choisir la date de la 1re sortie à Pré Au Lard, je suggère la fin de semaine avant le bal d'halloween, pour que les élèves puissent aller se préparer. Pour l'organisation du bal, je propose que nous fassions les équipes par maison. et Serpentard et Poufsouffle s'occuperont de la décoration, Serdaigle de la musique et Gryffondor du festin. Vous devrez venir nous voir pour que l'on confirme quand vous aurez accompli vos tâches, moi et Hermione serons là pour vous aider. Alors voilà, je crois que la réunion est terminée, avez-vous des questions ou des objections?  
  
Les préfets secouèrent la tête, puis ils se levèrent tous et retournèrent à leur salle commune. 


	5. Révélations

**Mot de l'auteur :** Joyeux Noël en retard tout le monde! Voici un cadeau inattendu, un peu en retard : le 5e chapitre! Bonne lecture! Je vous dis aussi Bonne année en retard à tous! Que cette année soit remplie de joies et de bonheur! Avertissement : ça va tomber quelque peut yaoi à partir de ce chapitre, mais tout les couples sont prit en considération quand même, ce n'est pas vraiment une fic Yaoi mais il y en a un peu dedans!

Bisous!  
Space -xxx-

**Note de l'auteur :** Je ne commencerai pas tout de suite à mettre des spoilers, sinon, je devrai couper la lecture à certains de mes lecteurs qui peuvent ne pas avoir lu le 5e tome encore (en plus, sur mmhp, on ne peut toujours pas en mettre des Spoilers, autant dans nos messages que dans nos Potterfictions en dehors du forum réservé à cet effet.)

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, rien n'est à moi, à part l'histoire comme telle.

**Titre de la fic :** Quand les maraudeurs ne sont plus du passé, mais du présent.

**Auteur :** Space girl

**Remerciements :** Merci aux fics : Les Portes de Alohomora, Lorsque les maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un simple mythe de Ccilia, Au-delà des frontières du temps de Alyssa7, The Unexpected de Pronks, Only Time de Rynne Lupin, et L'ordre du Phénix, de J.K. Rowling, dont certains passages m'inspirent pour certains personnages (ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas des spoilers, mais une inspiration que j'y prend!). Ces fanfictions et ce livre m'inspirent beaucoup! Les 2 fanfictions qui m'ont inspirées à commencer cette fic sont celles d'Alohomora et de Ccilia.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Chapitre 5 : 

            Ils revinrent dans leur salle commune. Ginny et Harry toujours la main de la main. Ils s'installèrent près du feu, dans des divans, et furent bientôt rejoint par les maraudeurs et Lily.

-Harry, nous nous posons beaucoup de questions sur ce qui s'est passé dans ton passé, notre futur. Nous avons entendu beaucoup de choses des autres élèves dans les conversations, mais on aimerais avoir de plus claires informations, tu n'es pas obligé de tout nous dire ni de nommer des noms ou autre, mais on aimerait bien savoir, et puis, le professeur Black a affirmé que nous allions recevoir un sortilège d'amnésie lorsque nous repartirons, demanda James.

-Bon, je vais essayer d'être le plus précis possible sans l'être trop. Si vous me promettez de me parler de vous en retour. Donc, voilà, tout commence il y a 16 ans, mais je ne vous dirai pas la date exacte, je n'avais que 1 an à l'époque. Nous vivions à Godric's Hollow. Pour ce que j'ai pu voir et entendre de cette journée (voir 4e et 5e tomes (pour ceux qui l'ont lut)), Voldemort était après nous à cause de la prophétie. Il savait très bien que les Potter étaient les héritiers de Gryffondor. Connaissant la prophétie des héritiers, il aurait voulu y mettre fin en tuant l'un des 3 héritiers de la prophétie, ne connaissant pas les 2 autres. Mais, James et Lily ayant entendu parler qu'il y avait un traître parmis leurs proches, que Voldemort étaient après eux et sous les conseils de Dumbledore, décidèrent d'utiliser le sortilège de Fidelitas afin de cacher le lieu où ils se trouvaient. Ici, je ne nommerai pas de noms, sous la demande de Dumbledore et de mon parrain. Ils choisirent donc Sirius, qui fut annoncé auprès de Dumbledore comme le gardien du secret. Mais, sous les conseils de Sirius, ils décidèrent de prendre quelqu'un d'autre, mais personne ne fut mit au courant, pas même Dumbledore. Ils vivèrent ainsi quelque temps, mais, ce soir-là, le traître les trahit et Voldemort trouva la demeure des Potter. Il arriva à Godric's Hollow, tua tout d'abord James, puis, ensuite, il voulut me tuer, mais, Lily voulant me protéger, elle décida de mourir à ma place. Elle mourut donc. Puis, Voldemort se retourna et essaya de me tuer à mon tour, mais le sortilège ricocha, l'amour de mes parents et le sacrifice de ma mère m'avaient apportés une protection. Le sortilège ricocha donc et atteignit Voldemort de plein fouet, il perdit donc tout ses pouvoirs et tout corps physique, mais restait tout de même en vie, selon la prophétie, cela prend les 3 héritiers pour le vaincre et non un seul, il était donc réduit maintenant à un état encore pire que la mort, une âme errante. Comme Sirius était cru comme le gardien du secret, il fut envoyé à Azkaban pendant 12 ans pour trahison des Potter, la mort de 12 moldus et la supposée mort d'un sorcier, qui était en fait le vrai gardien du secret, mais celui-ci n'avait que fait croire à sa mort, il était animagis, tout ce que l'on en retrouva fut un doigt qu'il s'était coupé avant de se transformer, avant de se transformer, il avait crier que Sirius était coupable et avait tué 12 moldus. Comme la seule personne retrouvée vivante sur les lieux était Sirius et que s'était lui qui était connu comme étant le gardien du secret, il fut nommé coupable et condamné à la prison d'Azkaban à vie, c'est donc pourquoi je dû vivre avec la sœur de Lily et son mari pendant 10 ans, avant mon entrée à Poudlard. Pendant ces 12 ans, le traître était resté sous sa forme animagis comme animal de compagnie de notre cher ami Ron ici présent, Ron ne le sachant pas évidemment! Tout le monde le croyait mort. Puis, il y a maintenant 4 ans, Sirius réussit à s'évader d'Azkaban, depuis, il était recherché Par le ministère. Vers la fin de cette année scolaire là, qui s'avérait être ma 3e année, moi, Ron, Hermione et le professeur Lupin avons découvert la vérité. Dumbledore nous a alors crut. Nous avons donc caché Sirius pendant 3 ans, avant que l'on retrouve le traître et qu'il soit innocenté, l'été dernier. Bon ça c'est surtout dans le cas de Sirius, James et Lily. Les maraudeurs furent séparés, James étant mort, Sirius étant à Azkaban et Peter ayant… disparut. Remus vécu donc seul pendant 12 ans, ayant perdu tout ses amis. Lors de ma 3e année, Dumbledore le nomma professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ici à Poudlard, le meilleur que l'on n'ait jamais eu. Il découvrit avec nous l'innocence de Sirius, et une lueur d'espoir revint en lui, un de ses amis lui était revenu. Vous N'avez pas encore eu la chance de le voir, mais vous en aurez certainement la chance d'ici votre départ. Il a beaucoup changé avec les années, à en juger par le Remus Lupin que j'ai devant moi. Il a maintenant les cheveux gris, une lueur de tristesse, mêlée à de l'espoir règne dans ses yeux bleu-gris. La fatigue due à ses transformations mensuelles se fait voir. Mais je suis certain qu'il sera très heureux de revoir James et Lily. C'est ce qui résume à peu près votre futur. Pour ce qui est de mon passé, comme je vous l'ai dit plus haut, j'ai vécu mon enfance chez les Dursley jusqu'à mes 11 ans où je fis mon entrée à Poudlard, dès lors, je n'y retournais plus que pour les vacances d'été. Pour ce qui est de ce que j'ai vécu dans mes 6 dernières années à Poudlard, en première année, nous avons passés, moi, Ron et Hermione à travers plusieurs charmes et obstacles pour retrouver la pierre philosophale et empêcher qu'elle n'entre en possession de Voldemort. Lors de ma seconde année, la chambre des secrets fut réouverte, tout le monde crut que je l'avais ouverte car je parle le fourchelangue, en fait c'était Ginny Weasley, ma petite amie actuelle, qui l'avait ouverte. Mais elle n'avait pas conscience de ses actes, elle avait trouvé un petit journal qui était en fait le journal intime de Tom Jedusor, alias Voldemort quand il avait 16 ans, ce dernier y avait emprisonné ses souvenirs lorsqu'il avait 16 ans pour pouvoir un jour rouvrir la chambre. J'ai donc dû combattre un basilic. Ron était avec moi, mais il fut coincé derrière un éboulis causé par sa baguette cassé et défectueuse qu'avait décidé d'utiliser notre professeur de DCFM de l'époque, Gilderoy Lockart, pour nous lancer un sortilège d'amnésie qui s'est retourné contre lui. J'ai donc combattu un Basilic et détruit les souvenirs du journal de Jedusor. En troisième année, vous savez déjà ce qui est arrivé. Lors de ma 4e année, le tournoi des 3 sorciers revint. Ce fut Poudlard qui le reçut, une nouvelle règle avait cependant été imposée : seuls les sorciers qui étaient majeurs pourraient y participer. Mais quelqu'un a mit mon nom dans la coupe de feu et s'est arrangé pour que mon nom sorte, il y eut alors 2 champions de Poudlard, moi et Cédric Diggory. Notre professeur de DCFM de l'époque, Maugrey Fol Œil n'était pas Maugrey Fol Œil, mais un Mangemort sous une potion de Polynectar, il avait mit mon nom dans la coupe et s'était arrangé pour que je me rende à la coupe en 1er lors de la 3e tâche qui était un labyrinthe. Mais l'autre champion de Poudlard, Cédric était arrivé en même temps que moi, je m'étais quelque peu blessé et nous avons finalement décidés de prendre la coupe ensemble. Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans un cimetière, avec le traître, qui a tué Cédric et fait renaître Voldemort : Les os du père, la chair de l'ami et le sang de l'ennemi. Il; retrouva alors tout ses pouvoirs, et la protection que ma mère m'avait laissée dans le sang n'agissait plus sur lui, car il avait lui aussi un peu de cette protection, puisqu'il avait maintenant mon sang, mais l'amour est ce qu'il déteste le plus. Lors de ma 5e année, ce fut atroce, des milliers d'attaques eurent lieues, des milliers de sorciers, moldus, enfants de moldus furent tués par Voldemort, les détraqueurs se rallièrent à Voldemort et celui-ci prenait de plus en plus de pouvoir. Mais l'Ordre du Phénix fut recréée afin de combattre Voldemort une nouvelle fois. Le ministère niant le fait qu'il était revenu, et ne le réalisant qu'en le voyant en personne au ministère à la fin de l'année scolaire. Pendant la dernière année, ce ne fut pas mieux, Voldemort a continué à prendre de l'expansion et à tuer des gens, mais ce qu'il recherchait toujours était moi. Et puis, cette année nous venons de trouver les 2 autres héritiers, une grande lueur d'espoir est ranimée! C'est à peu près ça! Maintenant, j'aimerais bien en savoir plus sur vous. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de connaître mes parents, et Sirius et Remus, je les ai connus plus, mais je ne les connais pas énormément, et Peter, bah, je le connais à peine. Je sais certaines choses à propos des maraudeurs et de Remus.

(ouah, c un monologue de 2 pages et 8 lignes ça sur Word lol!)

-Eh bien, notre groupe s'est formé lors de notre 1re année, moi et Sirius étions déjà amis avant de venir à Poudlard. On a rencontré Remus dans le train. Plus tard, on a connu Peter, il était dans le même dortoir que nous, alors on a eu à le côtoyer souvent et on s'est liés d'amitié avec lui. Pour ce qui est de la chicane entre moi et Lily, je ne sais pas comment elle a commencée, je ne m'en rappelle plus du tout, dit James.

-Moi non plus, répondit Lily.

-Bref, c'est ça. Dans le temps, Voldemort était dans sa montée au pouvoir. Il commençait à recruter des Mangemorts et à rallier des races. Nous avons découvert que Remus était un loup garou et avons commencé à faire un entraînement d'animagis. Nous sommes donc devenu  des animagis non déclarés lors de notre 3e année (en tout cas selon les dates que j'ai), et nous sommes trouvés des surnoms en rapport avec nos animaux. On était les farceurs de l'école, les faiseurs de trouble (euh Troublemakers en anglais!) et Lily ne nous aimait pas vraiment, moi particulièrement. Tu dois connaître la condition de Remus.

            Harry acquiesça.

-Eh bien, à chaque pleine lune nous allions avec lui pour lui tenir compagnie, sous nos formes d'animagis. Et, lors de notre 5e année, nous avons décidés de créer une carte de Poudlard avec tout les passages secrets que nous connaissions, et les déplacements des personnes à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de l'école afin de nous aider dans nos coups et pour Remus. Sirius est venu habiter chez moi l'été après notre 5e année, mais tu dois déjà connaître l'histoire (NDA : ici, je veux éviter de mettre le spoiler qui s'y rattache!). Il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose l'année dernière, sauf Voldemort qui continuait son massacre. Et puis, nous voilà ici!

            Soudain, on entendit un bruit derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et virent un Phénix, mais pas n'importe quel, s'était Fumseck, le Phénix de Dumbledore. Ils se demandaient tous ce qu'il faisait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, d'ailleurs ils n'étaient pas les seuls à ce demander se qu'un Phénix venait faire là, l'attention de tout les élèves présents avait été tournée vers cet intrus. Fumseck se dirigea vers leur groupe. Hermione se leva.

-Il n'y a rien à voir, retournez à vos affaires!

            Les élèves retournèrent donc à ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire. Fumseck déposa ce qui semblait être une lettre devant eux. Harry la prit et l'ouvrit.

-Je crois que c'est pour vous, dit Harry aux maraudeurs et à Lily. Il l'a tendit à son père qui la prit et commença à la lire à voix basse, assez pour que seuls les maraudeurs, Lily, Ginny et notre trio puissent entendre.

« 2 septembre 1977

Salut James, Sirius, Remus, Peter et Lily,

Si vous recevez cette lettre, c'est que Fumseck a réussit à vous retrouver. Je vous dis tout de suite que je suis le Dumbledore de 1977. Nous sommes tous très inquiets ici et nous demandons ce qui s'est passé, où vous êtes et comment vous allez. Tout le monde ici va bien sauf quelques personnes, je vous en parlerai plus bas dans ma lettre. Voldemort continue d'attaquer, bien entendu.

Renvoyez-moi votre réponse, dès que vous serez en .état de le faire, me disant où vous êtes, ce qu'il s'est passé et comment vous allez par Fumseck, je sais qu'il peut voyager à travers l'espace-temps et qu'il saura vous retrouver et me retrouver par la suite, peu importe où vous êtes ou à quelle époque vous êtes.

J'ai également une très triste nouvelle à vous annoncer, je suis désolé d'être celui qui doit vous l'annoncer et de vous l'annoncer dans cette lettre. Cette nouvelle m'attriste beaucoup. J'ai donc le regret de vous annoncer que Henry et Nicole Potter ainsi que Mr. Et Mrs Evans sont décédés hier soir (la voix de James changea à ces mots), peu après votre disparition, une attaque a eue lieue dans un quartier Moldu de Londres, les parents de Lily s'y trouvaient et ont été tués pendant l'attaque, pour ce qui est des parents de James, ils avaient été convoqués à aller sur le lieu de l'attaque, en tant qu'auror, l'attaque étant une attaque de Voldemort. Ils sont également décédés dans la bataille, plusieurs aurors et moldus ont été tués lors de cette bataille. J'offre toutes mes sympathies à James et Lily. Les Potter étaient d'excellents aurors, d'excellents parents et des bons amis fidèles. Ils sont morts au combat, en combattant les forces du mal, en combattant ce qu'ils détestaient le plus. Tout le monde ici est attristé de la nouvelle et vous offre leurs sympathies. Également mes sympathies à Sirius, Remus et Peter, qui les connaissaient bien.

Toutes mes condoléances,

  
Albus Dumbledore,

Directeur de Poudlard »

            Lily éclata en sanglots. Hermione et Ginny la prirent aussitôt dans leurs bras pour la réconforter. Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers son père qui ne semblait pas en meilleur état que sa mère, il ne pleurait pas, mais semblait sur le point de le faire et semblait très triste, Sirius et Remus aussi, Peter également, mais ça avait plus l'air forcé. James alla prendre Lily dans ses bras pour essayer de la consoler. Elle se laissa faire et pleura sur son épaule pendant qu'il lui frottait le dos.

            Lily se sentait mal, ses parents venaient de mourir et elle, elle était coincée dans le futur. Elle avait encore de la difficulté à accepter leur mort. Elle se laissait aller dans les bras de James, trop secouée pour le repousser, et puis, ses bras puissant et réconfortants lui faisaient du bien. Elle se sentait très bien dans ses bras et sentit un petit pincement au cœur. Elle finit par se calmer, mais resta toujours dans les puissants bras de James, forgés en jouant au Quidditch.

Si vous avez changé d'époque, avertissez le Dumbledore de cette époque, s'il existe, sinon, le directeur qui est en fonction si vous êtes à Poudlard, que je communique avec vous, il voudra sûrement m'envoyer un petit mot personnel.

Ils restèrent tous là, en silence, se réconfortant les uns les autres, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny tentant de réconforter les maraudeurs, compatissants. Lily finit par s'endormir sur l'épaule de James. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras, et l'emmena dans le dortoir des garçons, agrandit pour que les maraudeurs puissent y loger, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas aller dans celui des filles. James s'assit à côté de Lily et lui passa la main dans les cheveux d'un geste réconfortant, perdu dans ses pensées, triste également. Puis, il se mit à pleurer à son tour (nda : c'est tout mignon un gars qui pleure!), il n'était plus capable de se retenir, son mal était trop grand.

-James? Oh, James… dit Lily d'une voix apaisante avant de se redresser et de prendre le jeune garçon dans ses bras. 

Elle venait de découvrir une autre facette du jeune garçon, et elle devait bien s'avouer qu'il avait beaucoup mûri cet été, et qu'il était très joli, surtout quand il pleurait. Elle venait de découvrir un James affectionnant, compréhensif, sensible, elle avait finit par craquer, elle venait de tomber amoureuse à son tour. Elle frotta le dos de James tandis qu'il pleurait sur son épaule. Elle le fit s'étendre sur le lit, le serrant toujours dans ses bras. Il se laissait aller devant elle, jamais le James qu'elle connaissait avant n'aurait osé pleurer devant quelqu'un, il devait vraiment l'aimer. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un bout de temps, puis, les pleurs de James finirent par diminuer, puis s'arrêter. Ils restèrent étendus, dans les bras de l'autre, se réconfortant mutuellement encore un certain temps, puis, Lily se risqua à parler, elle devait lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait.

-Tu sais James, tu as beaucoup changé. J'aime bien ton côté affectif et réconfortant. Tu as beaucoup mûri. Et la mort de nos parents nous a beaucoup rapprochée et m'a fait découvrir des choses, elle m'a permit de mieux te connaître, et je crois que mon sentiment de haine, qui en était peut-être plus ou moins un, s'est transformé en… en amour.

            James ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise et de joie, Lily venait de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et qu'il avait beaucoup mûri!

-Je… Je… balbutia-t-il, tout rouge de gêne et d'avoir pleuré.

            Lily lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres, comme pour lui dire de se taire. Elle approcha sa tête de la sienne, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent une fraction de seconde, puis, ils entamèrent un long baiser.

            Soudain, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit, Sirius était venu voir s'ils allaient bien, il les trouva entrain de s'embrasser, ils s'arrêtèrent soudain, rougissant tout les deux encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient si c'était encore possible.

-Oups, excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, mais c'est bientôt l'heure du dîner et je venais voir comment vous alliez tout les deux.

            James rie un peu de l'embarra de son meilleur ami.

-C'est correcte Patmol. On descend dans quelques instants.

            Sirius repartit en bas. James se leva à contrecœur, Lily également, ils allèrent se rafraîchir à la salle de bain. L'intrusion de Sirius les avait fait revenir à la réalité, leur rappelant soudain la mort de leurs parents. C'est avec une mine triste, mais un cœur plus léger qu'ils redescendirent dans la salle commune, main dans la main et rejoignirent les autres qui les regardaient d'un regard mêlé de tristesse et d'amusement. Ces deux-là avaient finit pas se mettre ensemble!

-Ah, il était temps que vous vous en rendiez compte tout les deux! S'exclama Remus.

            James et Lily lui adressèrent un regard furieux, ce qui fit éclater de rire les autres maraudeurs et le trio.

-Bon, je crois que nous avons une réponse à envoyer à Dumbledore et un autre Dumbledore à avertir. Oh, ça va… mais arrêtez de rire bon sang! Dit James.

            Ils s'arrêtèrent de rire, puis ils s'installèrent à une table libre au fond de la salle commune, plume et parchemin en main. Harry prit la tâche de rédiger la lettre, avec les autres qui lui disaient quoi écrire.

« 2 septembre 1997

Cher Dumbledore,

Nous allons tous très bien, malgré la tristesse que nous ressentons face à la mort des parents de Lily et de ceux de James. Offrez toutes nos condoléances à leurs familles et amis de notre part à tous.

Comme vous pouvez le remarquer dans la datte de cette lettre, nous avons atterri dans le futur, 20 ans plus tard. Nous sommes bien à Poudlard. En fait, nous avons atterri à la même place exactement que lors de notre départ de 1977, dans le Poudlard Express. En voulant jouer un tour aux Serpentard, ce dernier a mal tourné. Lily a ouvert la porte de son compartiment, situé en face de celui des Serpentard et nous a fait sursauter, échappant les potions que James et Sirius avaient à la main. Nous nous sommes évanouis et réveillés en 1997, au même endroit. Nous avons été trouvés par trois élèves qui semblaient déjà bien nous connaître, en fait, nous avons été trouvés par le fils de James et ses 2 meilleurs amis. Une de ses deux amis est allée chercher un professeur, le professeur Mcgonagall, qui s'attendait déjà à nous trouver là. Ça fait assez bizarre car nous avons Sirius adulte comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, il a beaucoup changé. Nous ne vous en dirons pas plus sur le futur sans l'accord du professeur Dumbledore de cette époque.

Nous avertirons le Dumbledore de 1997, bien entendu.

De notre côté, nous avons entamé notre 7e année scolaire ici, à cette époque, nous sommes tous restés à Gryffondor, bien entendu. Le professeur Dumbledore, le professeur Rogue et le professeur Mcgonagall nous ont dit que les potions pour nous ramener devraient être prêtes vers la fin de l'année, peut-être même plus tard. Vous nous manquez tous, mais nous nous amusons beaucoup ici.

Dites bonjour à tout le monde de notre part!

James et Harry Potter,

Sirius Black,

Remus Lupin,

Peter Petigrow,

Hermione Granger,

Ronald et Ginny Weasley. »

            Harry replia la lettre, mais écrit un P.S. en bas :

« P.S. : Nous avons oublié de vous dire, James et Lily sont ensemble depuis maintenant 10 minutes environ! Ils vont me tuer s'ils voient que j'ai rajouté ça, Harry James Potter »

            Il finit de replier la lettre, puis la scella et l'attacha à la patte du Phénix de Dumbledore qui se volatilisa aussitôt. Ils descendirent ensuite à la grande salle, arrivés dans le hall, ils entendirent une voix familière, ils se retournèrent aussitôt.

-Professeur Lupin! S'exclama Hermione.

-Remus? S'exclamèrent les maraudeurs et Lily. Ils furent très surpris de voir ce qu'était devenu Remus, Harry avait raison, il avait extrêmement changé.

-Bonjour Miss Granger. Oh mais ça alors! James! Sirius! Peter. Et Remus! Mon dieu, ça fait bizarre de se voir en double, de voir Harry en presque double et de voir Sirius en double, ainsi que de revoir Lily, James et Peter (m'enfin, ils doivent pas savoir que c'est lui le traître). Oh et Salut Harry, salut Mr. et Miss Weasley.

-Salut Mr Lupin.

-Hum, je vois que je n'aurai pas besoin de faire les présentations, dit Dumbledore, amusé. Sirius (S), situé juste derrière Remus, paraissait tout aussi amusé. Je crois que nous devrions aller manger non?

-Heu, professeur Dumbledore, pourrions-nous vous parler après le dîner?

-Bien sûr!

            Ils allèrent manger, Sirius (S) et Remus (S) s'assirent avec eux à la table de Gryffondor et ils discutèrent pendant tout le dîner. La surprise de l'apparition de Remus (S) avait fait oublier quelque peu à James et Lily leur tristesse. Après le dîner, ils se rendirent au bureau de Dumbledore avec celui-ci et entrèrent, ils s'assirent sur des chaises. James donna la lettre de l'autre Dumbledore à celui de cette époque-ci. Celui-ci la lit, puis releva les yeux.

-Bien, n'en dites pas trop sur le futur quand vous lui répondez. Je vais lui envoyer un petit mot moi-même avec mon Fumseck, vous pouvez repartir. Oh et toutes mes condoléances à Lily et à James, et également mes félicitations pour vous deux.

            Ils sortirent du bureau. Ils se séparèrent ensuite, le soleil se couchait dans le par cet chaque couple décida d'aller le voir ensemble. Remus et Sirius décidèrent eux aussi d'aller se promener dans le parc, Peter préféra retourner à la tour de Gryffondor.

Remus et Sirius sortirent donc dans le parc, au coucher du soleil. Ils se promenèrent un instant, perdus dans leurs pensées, puis allèrent s'asseoir à l'ombre d'un arbre, près du lac. Ils restèrent en silence longtemps, à contempler le coucher du soleil. Sirius pensait beaucoup à Remus ces derniers temps. Il ressentait comme un picotement dans son ventre à chaque fois qu'il pensait a lui. Pour Remus s'était pareil, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Sirius. _Il est beau et musclé,_ se dit-il. Puis, il se reprit, _voyons Remus, qu'est-ce que tu dis là? Tu ne serais tout de même pas entrain de tomber amoureux de Sirius? _Mais il se doutait que ça pouvait bien être possible, ces serrement à la gorge toutes les fois qu'il pensait à lui ou qu'il était en sa présence, ses picotements à l'estomac, le fait qu'il n'arrête pas de penser à lui, oui, il devait être tombé amoureux de Sirius, mais il n'était pas sûr du tout que ce dernier ressente la même chose.

De son côté, Sirius était entrain de penser aux mêmes choses. _Ce qu'il est séduisant_, se dit-il. _Voyons Sirius, s'est ton ami… tu ne serais pas entrain de tomber… Je crois que si, _se dit-il en soupirant_._

Sirius leva les yeux pour regarder Remus, leurs yeux se croisèrent aussitôt, ils étaient comme hypnotisés l'un par l'autre. En ce retournant, Sirius accrocha la main de Remus, c'est comme si un choc électrique venait de parcourir tout leur corps. Machinalement, leurs têtes se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Ils reculèrent aussitôt, rougissant.

-Pardon, dirent-ils en même temps. Ils rirent, puis leurs têtes s'approchèrent de nouveau, leurs lèvres se scellant dans un second baiser, plus passionné, plus sûr.

            Ils furent interrompus par un toussotement derrière eux, ils se retournèrent à contrecoeur pour voir un James et une Lily souriants ainsi qu'un Harry, une Ginny, un Ron et une Hermione les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche grande ouverte.

-Fermez votre bouche vous allez avaler des mouches, leur lança James en leur tirant la langue, ils refermèrent leur bouche aussitôt. Sirius, Remus, le rouge vous va très bien en passant!

            Ce qui fit éclater de rire tout le monde.

-Mais, je ne savais pas que vous étiez ensemble vous deux! Enfin, les Sirius et Remus de notre époque ne nous ont rien dit à ce propos! Lança Hermione.

-En fait, on vient tout juste de s'affirmer et de s'avouer notre amour, juste avant que vous arriviez.

-Hum, je crois qu'une petite discussion avec le professeur Lupin et mon parrain s'impose!dit Harry en riant.

            Sur ces mots, les 2 concernés venaient de sortir du château et se dirigeaient vers eux. Quand ils furent arrivés, Harry tenta sans grand succès de prendre un air indigné, les poings sur les hanches en regardant son parrain et son ancien professeur, qui eux, affichèrent un air de questionnement et regardèrent les autres pour essayer d'avoir une réponse. Sirius (S) éclata de rire en voyant Sirius (J) et Remus (J).

-Le rouge vous va très bien les gars! Harry, essaie pas de prendre un air indigné, c'est pas très réussit. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

            Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient encore sous le choc et ça paraissait assez bien. Remus et Sirius (J) étaient encore tout aussi rouge que tout à l'heure sinon plus. James et Lily avaient toujours un grand sourire aux lèvres, disons que la scène était assez comique à voir.

-Il se passe que… on vient de se faire prendre par ces six-là. Dit Sirius (J) en pointant Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, James et Lily.

            Sirius et Remus (S) semblèrent soudain comprendre, ils se frappèrent le front avec une main.

-Oups. Je crois que nous avons oublié de vous dire quelque chose.

-En effet, lança Harry.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Harry, nous ne voulions pas vous choquer non plus! Et nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de vous le dire disons. Mais Remus et moi sommes bien ensemble, nous avons reprit dès que nous avons pu. Nous ne nous sommes affirmés et avons commencé à sortir ensemble au début de notre 7e année. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit.

-Ça va, répondit Harry. Ron, Hermione, Gin, arrêtez de faire ces faces-là, malgré que vous êtes trop drôles comme ça!

-Oui bon, ça fait juste un choc! Répliqua Hermione.

            Harry, Sirius et Remus (J et S), James et Lily partirent à rire, bientôt suivis par Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Ils s'assirent ensuite par terre, par couple, la tête d'Hermione sur l'épaule de Ron, la tête de Ginny sur l'épaule de Harry, la tête de Lily sur l'épaule de James, et la tête de Remus (J et S) sur l'épaule de Sirius (J et S) et ils regardèrent le soleil finir de se coucher de l'autre côté du lac.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Bon, j'avoue qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre, mais elle va arriver lol Reviewez please! Ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir une petite review de temps en temps!

**Réponses aux reviews :** Merci à tous!  
  


_Celine.s__ :_ Si tu relis les chapitres 2 et 3, Dumbledore et Sirius (S) demandent à Harry, Ron et Hermione de ne pas trop s'attarder sur le sujet du futur des maraudeurs et de Lily, ainsi que du passé du trio. C'est certain qu'ils vont en découvrir un peu plus sur ce chapitre, mais aucun nom, c'est surtout le futur de Harry qu'il vont savoir, mais sans connaître de noms. Pour ce qui est de la surprise de harry en voyant ses parents, il a été très surprit en voyant James, mais Lily, ne l'ayant pas vraiment vue très souvent, il n'a pas vraiment pu la reconnaître.

Et Merci à _Lea_ (elle va se reconnaître c un surnom lol) et _Maly__!_

Et merci à tout les autres _Revieweurs__!_


	6. Quidditch et Pleine Lune

**Note de l'auteur :** Qui a dit enfin? Eh oui, voici ENFIN le 6e chapitre! J'étais en manque d'inspiration et du coup, toutes mes fanfictions ont été délaissées pendant un moment.(bon ok, 11 mois s'est un très long moment mais bon euhhhhhh lol!) Donc je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre! Le prochain devrait prendre beaucoup moins de temps, promit, mais je dois updater mes autres fics avant, la plupart des chapitres de mes autres fics sont soit finis, soit presque finit, mais ils sont écrit à la main, il faut donc que je les tape à l'ordinateur. Et puis, le router est planté, donc, je dois utiliser l'ordi à mes parents pour poster mes chapitres et je ne le peux que quand ils ne sont pas là, en attendant que le router soit réparé ou qu'on en ait un nouveau. Par conséquent, le réseau ne fonctionne plus non plus, alors je dois tout mettre sur disquette pour transférer sur l'ordi à mes parents! Bref, je peux écrire sur mon ordi, mais je ne peux poster aucun chapitre de mon ordi. Mes parents n'arrivent pas à connecter le net en passant par le router, ils n'y arrivent que directement avec le modem connecté directement à leur ordi :-S

Bisous et bonne lecture!

Space -XxX-

* * *

**_Chapitre 6 : Quidditch et Pleine Lune_**

    En rentrant dans la salle commune, Harry décida d'aller chercher une plume et une parchemin, en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, il devait organiser les sélections pour l'équipe. Il lui manquait 2 poursuiveurs et 1 batteur, ceux-ci étant partis l'année précédente. Ron était gardien et Ginny était la nouvelle principale poursuiveuse, l'autre batteur était un gars de 4e année nommé Charles Serger. Il eu soudain une idée. Il se dirigea donc vers les maraudeurs qui discutaient plus loin.

« Sirius! J'ai entendu dire par ta version adulte qui tu étais batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor à ton époque. Nos batteurs nous ont quittés l'année dernière. Ça te dirais-tu? »

« Mais oui, certainement! » s'exclama Sirius, souriant.

« Dommage que j'étais attrapeur, j'imagine que ça doit être toi? » dit James

« En effet! Mais tu pourrais peut-être t'essayer comme Poursuiveur. »

« C'est une idée. Je vais m'inscrire pour les sélections. Mais, nous n'avons pas nos balais. »

« Vous pourrez emprunter l'ancien balai de Ron, il en a eu un nouveau cet été quand il a été nommé préfet. Ce n'est pas le meilleur balai qui existe, mais il sera déjà probablement mieux que les balais que vous aviez à votre époque et puis, s'est quand même un bon balai, c'est un Nimbus 2000. » (Arthur Weasley avait eu une promotion lors de leur 5e année et ils avaient également gagnés un concours l'année précédente.) On entendit soudain quelque chose cogner à une fenêtre. Ils levèrent la tête et virent Hedwige, Coq, Tempête (le nouveau hibou de Hermione) et Phoebus (le nouveau hibou de Sirius (nda : Phoebus veut dire Soleil en latin)) qui étaient à la fenêtre, ils allèrent ouvrir celle-ci et les hiboux déposèrent un long paquet aux pieds de Harry. Hedwige avait également une lettre accrochée à sa patte, Harry la décrocha, flatta un peu le dos de sa chouette et ouvrit la lettre.

« _Salut Harry! Ceci est un cadeau de fête en retard de ma part. J'ai attendu qu'il soit sortit sur le marché! Bonne fête en retard Harry!_

_Ton parrain qui t'adore,_

_Sirius -xXx- _»

    Ils déballèrent ensuite le paquet. S'était un magnifique balai. Sur le manche était inscrit en lettres dorées : Éclair HP et de l'autre côté du manche, il était gravé : Harry Potter. Ils regardèrent dans le papier et y trouvèrent une note :

« _L'Éclair HP, le 2e de la série des Éclairs, après l'Éclair de Feu, il a été fait, comme son nom l'indique, en l'honneur d'Harry Potter, non seulement le survivant, mais également un des meilleurs attrapeurs que Poudlard ait connu. Encore meilleur que l'Éclair de Feu, il peut atteindre des hauteurs encore jamais atteintes avec d'autres balais auparavant, il accélèrent à 300 Km/h en 10 secondes, soit 3 fois plus que l'Éclair de Feu. Il peut atteindre des vitesses allant jusqu'à 600 Km/h. En plus d'avoir toutes les caractéristiques de l'Éclair de Feu améliorée, il est d'une résistance à toutes épreuves et ses freins sont extrêmement efficaces pour ceux qui sont des casse-cous. Ses virages sont extrêmement précis et il obéi très rapidement. Un stabilisateur est également apposé dessus et il s'ajuste selon la température extérieure. Un sort permet au propriétaire de pouvoir l'appeler quand il le veut par la pensée et, si celui-ci en tombe, le sort fera en sorte que le balai ira de lui-même rattraper son propriétaire. Un autre sort permet que le balai ne puisse être monté que par celui dont le nom est inscrit sur le manche, et celui à qui il en donne la permission, à noter que les sorts de changement d'apparence et le Polynectar ne peuvent fonctionner. »_

« Wow! » s'exclamèrent-ils.

« James, je crois que tu pourras prendre mon Éclair de Feu! » lança Harry.

    James acquiesça. « Ça fera différent de mon Nimbus 1500. »

« On ira faire un tour sur le terrain demain après les cours. Les sélections sont vendredi soir, » dit Harry.

    Ils acquiescèrent et Harry finit son annonce pour les sélections. Il l'afficha sur le panneau d'affichage de la salle commune, puis ils discutèrent de tout et de rien et allèrent se coucher.

    Le lendemain, après les cours, ils montèrent dans leur dortoir pour prendre leur balai. Ginny avait décidé de les accompagner, Lily et Hermione avaient décidé d'aller à la bibliothèque pour faire leurs devoirs et étudier, prétextant qu'ils avaient les A.S.P.I.C.s à la fin de l'année. Peter avait décidé de rester dans la salle commune et Remus décida qu'il resterait dans les gradins et lirait.

    Arrivés dans les vestiaires, Harry trouva une vieille robe de Quidditch qui ferait à Sirius, ils se changèrent, prirent leur balai et se dirigèrent vers le terrain après que Harry ait prit les balles dans le bureau réservé au capitaine. Ils s'élancèrent dans les airs, Harry senti aussitôt tous ses soucis s'envoler, son nouveau balai était merveilleux, il obéissait au moindre mouvement et effectuait des virages très serrés. James et Sirius étaient également impressionnés par leurs balais.

    Ils firent quelques tours de terrain, puis James et Harry décidèrent de faire un concours d'attrapeurs. Sirius lança alors le vif d'or qui alla tournoyer quelques instants autour de la tête des deux attrapeurs, puis disparut. Sirius donna le départ. Ils partirent alors à la recherche du vif.

    Harry tourna quelques temps autour du terrain, puis, il l'aperçut, il était de l'autre côté du terrain, mais James était beaucoup plus près et il n'aurait jamais le temps de s'y rendre avant lui, alors il décida de faire une diversion. Il tourna de bord et piqua du nez, il entendit Sirius dire : « Mais il est fou! Il va s'écraser! » Mais, rendu à 20 centimètres du sol, Harry redressa, mais son père n'eut pas cette chance, il s'écrasa donc par terre. Les autres sifflèrent en bas. James se remit debout et remonta sur son balai. Ils tournoyèrent encore quelques instants, quand Harry l'aperçut à nouveau, il était plus près du vif que James et ce dernier ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, alors il s'élança à sa poursuite, James le suivant aussitôt, mais ce dernier était trop loin et Harry réussit à l'attraper.

    Ils redescendirent par terre, félicitant l'autre pour son beau jeu et James félicitant aussi Harry pour sa Feinte de Wronski. Ensuite, Harry et Ginny entraînèrent James en tant que Poursuiveur, Sirius s'occupait des cognards et Ron des buts. James se révéla être un excellent poursuiveur de même que Harry, même si ce dernier préférait de loin son poste d'attrapeur et Sirius se révéla être un excellent batteur. Harry leur annonça donc qu'ils étaient officiellement prit dans l'équipe. Ils retournèrent aux vestiaires, prirent une douche, se changèrent, puis rentrèrent au château. Ils allèrent déposer leurs balais dans leur dortoir, puis descendirent à la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Après le dîner, Dumbledore se leva et le silence se fit dans la salle.

« J'ai une annonce à vous faire. Il y aura un bal d'organisé pour Halloween pour les 4e années et plus. Pour les 1re, 2e et 3e année, il y aura quand même le festin habituel pour vous, avant le bal. Il sera ouvert par nos Préfets en Chef. Pour l'organisation, si vous avez des idées, allez voir vos préfets de maison. »

    Ils retournèrent à la salle commune ensuite. Ils jouèrent à la bataille explosive, puis allèrent se coucher.

    Il était minuit, Harry n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, il décida de descendre à la salle commune, mais il vit une forme assise sur une des fauteuils, il s'approcha et vit que s'était Ginny. Il se glissa donc derrière elle et lui mit les bras autour du cou. La jeune fille se retourna et sourit. Harry se pencha et l'embrassa.

« Salut toi, » lança Harry. « J'arrivais pas à m'endormir. »

« Moi non plus, » avoua Ginny. Celle-ci se leva et Harry vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil et Ginny s'assit sur lui, la tête dans le creux de son épaule. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques instants, puis, soudain, Harry dit :

« Viens, je veux te montrer un endroit! »

    Ginny acquiesça et se leva, Harry se leva à son tour, alla chercher sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur. Il mit la cape par-dessus eux, murmura : « Je jure solennellement que mes intention sont mauvaises » en tapant la carte avec le bout de sa baguette. Ils sortirent de la salle commune et Harry l'amena dans le "Couloir des Fondateurs" Il s'arrêta devant le tableau de Gryffondor.

« Bonsoir Godric! » lança-t-il.

« Bonsoir Harry, mais qui est cette charmante demoiselle qui vous accompagne? »

« C'est Ginny Weasley, hum… au passage, je voulais vous dire qu'elle est autorisée à entrer. »

    Godric acquiesça. Harry passa donc au travers du tableau, suivit par Ginny qui resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

(ok, pour avoir la suite, qui est une scène R que je ne mettrai pas ici, cette fic n'étant pas une fic R, allez dans mon profil, et regarder dans mes stories, vous verrez Quand les maraudeurs… scènes R, c'est le premier chapitre ;-))

    Le lendemain matin, dans le dortoir des gars de 7e année de Gryffondor, Ron se réveilla et remarqua que Harry n'était pas dans son lit, il haussa les épaules, alla se préparer, puis descendit dans la salle commune, il n'y était pas non plus, il regarda l'heure, il était trop tôt pour le petit déjeuner, il ne serait servit que dans 1 heure. Il se demandait où pouvait bien être passé son meilleur ami. Il remonta dans son dortoir où les autres finissaient de se préparer. Il leur raconta ce qui se passait et ils descendirent dans la salle commune, les filles descendirent en même temps de leur dortoir.

« Vous n'avez pas vu Ginny? Elle n'était pas dans son lit ce matin! »

    Les garçons secouèrent la tête en dénégation. Ils commençaient à s'inquiéter.

« Oh! Je crois savoir où ils pourraient être, mais nous devrions peut-être leur amener quelques vêtements! » lança soudain James. Ron alla donc chercher quelques vêtements pour Harry dans leur dortoir et Hermione fit de même pour Ginny et ils retournèrent dans la salle commune. « Suivez-moi! »

    Ils le suivirent à travers les couloirs jusqu'au couloir des fondateurs et les mena devant le tableau de Godric, fit les présentations, les autorisation, puis il entra. Sirius entra à son tour, bouche bée, puis Ron entra et fonça dans Sirius qui était resté là, ils tombèrent sur le sol, puis Hermione suivie et resta plantée à son tour, mais Lily entra à sa suite et elles tombèrent sur les 2 garçons, suivies par Remus et Peter, en gros, ils formaient tous une bonne brochette par terre sur le plancher, devant un James hilare.

« Humph, c'est pas que vous êtes lourd mais… » lança Sirius d'une voix étouffer. « James tu pourrais peut-être arrêter de rire et nous aider à nous relever? »

    James se calma un peu et tendit sa main à Peter pour l'aider à se relever et ensemble, il aida les autres à se relever.

« Ron, je crois que tu devrais y aller, s'est ta sœur et ton meilleur ami, si ils sont dans une position embarrassante, ce sera moins pire. » Ron acquiesça et se dirigea vers la première porte, il cogna, aucune réponse, il ouvrit la porte et y trouva effectivement Harry et Ginny, sous les couvertures, mais en voyant les vêtements qui jonchaient le sol, il rougit, il ferma la porte et s'avança près du lit.

« Harry? » dit-il doucement en tapotant l'épaule de son ami. Celui-ci marmonna quelque chose, puis ouvrit les yeux pour voir Ron.

« Ron? Mais que…? » Puis il rougit, réalisant qu'ils étaient nus sous les couvertures. Au moins, pensa-t-il, ce n'était que Ron, il l'avait déjà vu tout nu sous les douches dans les vestiaires de Quidditch et, pour Ginny, s'était son frère. Il sentit Ginny bouger et celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et rougit en voyant son frère.

« Hum… Harry, je crois que nous devrons avoir une conversation d'homme à homme, mais, pour l'instant, je crois que vous devriez vous habiller, nous vous avons apporté des vêtements. » Il les leur tendit et sortit de la pièce, rouge comme un homard.

    Harry et Ginny s'habillèrent et sortirent à leur tour.

« Harry, dans la salle à côté, immédiatement! Et pour le déjeuner, ce n'est pas avant une demi-heure. »

« Pour le petit-déjeuner, même pas besoin de descendre en bas, il y a une petite cuisine ici, lança Harry.

« Hé bien, nous irons, mais après notre conseil d'hommes, allez! »

    Harry se résigna et se dirigea vers la chambre d'à côté, pendant que Ginny allait se préparer dans la salle de bain. Sirius et James les suivirent.

« Alors Harry? » demanda Ron.

« Alors quoi? » répondit Harry.

« Ne joue pas les innocents avec moi! Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler! N'essaie pas de nier! Tu sais, je t'ai trouvé dans la chambre, au lit, avec Gin, et, à en juger par vos pyjamas qui traînaient par terre, j'en conclurais que vous étiez probablement nus sous les couvertures! »

« Ok, oui, nous l'avons fait et non ce n'était pas ma première fois! » lança Harry.

« Quoi? Et tu ne me l'avais même pas dit? » s'étonna Ron.

« Oui, lors de notre 5e année, avec Cho, mais ça ne vous regarde pas, c'est ma vie privée ça! » lança Harry.

« Il n'a pas tord, » lança Remus qui venait d'entrer et qui avait tout entendu de la discussion.

« Ok, ok! J'ai comprit! Bon, je crois que tu devrais aller te préparer! » Ils sortirent de la chambre, Harry alla se préparer, puis ils déjeunèrent et allèrent en cours.

    La semaine passa tranquillement, les maraudeurs, Ron, Hermione et Lily s'amélioraient beaucoup dans leurs patronus. Il y avait une pleine lune le samedi soir. Le vendredi, après les cours, Harry alla chercher la listes des élèves pour les sélections, alla chercher son balai et descendit dans les vestiaires où il fut rejoint par Ron, Ginny, James, Sirius et Charles. Harry trouva une robe de Quidditch de Gryffondor pour James, puis ils se changèrent, prirent les balles et sortirent sur le terrain. Ils firent quelques tours de terrain sur leur balai et redescendirent quand ils virent que les élèves voulant faire les sélections arrivaient.

« Bonjour à tous et bienvenus aux sélections pour le nouveau poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, l'autre nouveau poursuiveur est James Potter et le nouveau batteur est Sirius Black. Pour les sélections, nous allons procéder comme ceci : Un à la fois, vous allez faire des passes avec James et Ginny et vous devrez faire des tirs aux buts également pendant ce temps. Ron gardera les buts. Pendant ce temps, Sirius et Charles vous enverront des cognards que vous devrez éviter. C'est bien comprit? » demanda Harry.

    Les élèves acquiescèrent. Le premier s'avança, enfourcha son balai en même temps que Sirius, Ron, James, Charles, Ginny et Harry. Ils firent des passes, tirèrent aux buts, évitèrent des cognards. Puis ils passèrent les autres élèves. Après 3 heures pendant lesquelles ils testèrent les élèves qui postulaient, ils se rassemblèrent enfin dans les vestiaires pour délibérer.

« J'ai trouvé que le 5e n'était pas pire! Même si il manque un peu de confiance en soi! » lança Harry.

« Hum, moui, mais le 10e était plus confiant et plus précis dans ses tirs et ses passes, je crois qu'il serai peut-être meilleur! » lança James.

Harry acquiesça. « Alors, vous êtes d'accord pour le 10e? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui! » lancèrent les autres en cœur.

« Bien, nous allons aller leur annoncer, le 5e sera un remplaçant! » Les autres acquiescèrent et ils retournèrent sur le terrain.

« Bien, alors après délibérations, le nouveau poursuiveur de l'équipe sera Euan Abercrombie (un 3e année) et Gregory Albert (un 5e année) sera remplaçant. Pour les autres, vous avez tous du talent et avez tous bien joués, vous pourrez vous réessayer l'année prochaine, puisque James ne sera plus là! Vous verrez ça avec le nouveau capitaine. »

    Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les vestiaires, Harry trouva une robe qui ferait à Euan et à Gregory, puis ils allèrent prendre une douche, se changèrent et retournèrent au château. Ils allèrent dîner. Après dîner, ils retournèrent à la salle commune. Ils avaient décidés qu'ils transféreraient leurs affaires dans la Chambre de Gryffondor ce soir-là, pour y aménager. Pendant la semaine, ils avaient rajouté 3 chambres. Ils dormiraient par couple, après tout, à part Ginny, ils étaient tous majeurs. Peter dormirait dans la dernière chambre. Harry et James avaient les 2 chambres qui étaient là au départ, aux couleurs de Gryffondor, le nom de Harry s'étant inscrit au-dessus de la sienne automatiquement quand il y avait couché quelques soirs auparavant. Les 2 autres couples et Peter décorèrent leur chambre à leur goût. Pendant qu'il ramassait ses choses, Harry sentit soudain une douleur à sa cicatrice. Il grimaça et Ron, le remarquant vint aussitôt le retrouver.

« C'est ta cicatrice? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui! Voldemort est très heureux, je me demande ce qui se passe! Je crois qu'il vient de recevoir de bonnes nouvelles, mais je ne suis pas sûr. » Ron acquiesça.

« Tu devrait aller voir Dumbledore quand on aura finit de ranger nos choses! » lança-t-il.

    Harry acquiesça. Ils finirent de déménager leurs affaires, puis, Harry se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore, il donna le mot de passe et entra. Il cogna à la porte et une vois lui dit d'entrer. Il entra donc et s'assit à l'invitation du directeur,

« Harry, que me vaut cette visite? »

« Eh bien, ma cicatrice m'a fait mal tout à l'heure, Dumbledore prépare quelque chose et il a reçut des nouvelles qui l'ont rendu très heureux, » expliqua Harry.

    Dumbledore acquiesça. « Merci de l'information Harry, je vais penser à ça, tu devrais peut-être aller te coucher, il se fait tard! »

« D'accord professeur. » Puis il sortit et retourna à la chambre de Gryffondor. Il trouva tout le monde assit dans les divans et les fauteuils à discuter.

« Si on allait voir Remus et Sirius Senior? C'est la pleine lune demain et je me demandais si… » demanda Harry, les autres comprirent et acquiescèrent. Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Défense contre les forces du mal, ils entrèrent, montèrent les escaliers et cognèrent à la porte, ils entendirent des bruits précipités à l'intérieur, ce qui fit rire la petite bande, puis ils entendirent une voix leur dire d'entrer. Ils entrèrent donc, pour retrouver leurs professeurs échevelés et les vêtements mis à la hâte, ce qui les fit rire de plus belle.

« Hum… on vous dérange? » demanda Harry entre deux fous rires. Son parrain lui envoya un regard meurtrier.

« Bon, comme vous le savez sûrement, demain c'est la pleine lune, même si vous avez prit la potion Tue-loup, vous vous transformerez quand même et je me demandais si … »

« Bon, premièrement, Severus n'a pas pu faire la potion, il a manqué d'un ingrédient très important et il ne pouvait pas en avoir avant un bout de temps. » dit Remus Senior.

« Hum… ok. Mais bon, vous gardez quand même un peu votre conscience maintenant non? Grâce à Sirius, James et Peter? » Les deux Remus acquiescèrent. « Bon, alors j'ai pensé que l'on pourrait se faire une petite sortie « maraudeuresque » qu'en dites-vous? »

« Harry! Il faut que vous soyez animagis… »

« Oh, mais McGonagall ne vous l'a pas dit? Nous en sommes depuis l'année dernière, tu sais, la prophétie des héritiers là? »

Sirius et Remus (S) ouvrirent de grands yeux étonnés.

« Et Gin s'est entraînée avec nous, elle ne fait pas partie de la prophétie, mais elle est aussi une animagis. »

« Bon, d'accord, j'avoue que ça me manque nos petites sorties, de toute façon, je sais que je serai pas capable de vous en dissuader! » avoua Remus (S). « Allez maintenant, tous au dodo! »

    Ils retournèrent donc à la chambre de Gryffondor et se couchèrent, le lendemain, Remus (J et S) durent se rendre à l'infirmerie. Le soir, vers 21h, ils sortirent sur le balcon et virent Mrs Pomfresh ressortir de sous le Saule Cogneur. Ils attendirent qu'elle soit rentrée au château, puis ils sortirent à leur tour, rejoignant Sirius (S) dans le hall d'entrée, ils joignirent le Saule Cogneur, Peter se transforma et appuya sur la branche, ils se rendirent dans la cabane hurlante et rejoignirent les deux Remus dans la chambre en haut, la même que lors de la 3e année du trio. Puis, voyant que la lune allait apparaître, ils sourirent aux deux Remus et prirent leur forme animagis. Devant les deux Remus se trouvaient maintenant un Phénix, un chat, un aigle, deux chiens, un cerf, un rat et une magnifique licorne, qui avait le bout de la queue rousse, signe que c'était un animagis et non une vraie licorne. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de les admirer plus longtemps, car une douleur leur parcourut soudainement le corps, la transformation commençait.

    Quand elle fut finie, les deux loups, sentant de nouvelles présences, allèrent flairer les nouveaux animaux, puis l'humain tenta de prendre le contrôle sur le loup, il réussit un peu. Ils allèrent ensuite se promener dans la forêt interdite. Les maraudeurs leur montrèrent tout les petits recoins qu'ils connaissaient, y comprit les plus romantiques, car oui, il y avait de très beaux endroits dans cette forêt, malgré les apparences, mais comme on dit, il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à une clairière. Ginny les fit s'arrêter sous le couvert des arbres, ils se demandèrent pourquoi, avant de voir une magnifique licorne sortir du couvert des arbres un peu plus loin. Ils la virent scruter les alentours, puis faire signe à quelque chose derrière elle. Ils virent alors un bébé licorne, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de deux semaine, à en juger par sa hauteur et son pelage encore or. Ginny leur fit signe avec une de ses pattes qu'elle allait les voir, ils acquiescèrent. Ginny s'y rendit donc, elle était capable de communiquer avec les autres licornes lorsqu'elle était sous sa forme animagis, et c'était probablement le cas de tout les animagis avec leur forme animale.

    Elle leur dit qu'elle avait des amis qui aimeraient bien venir les voir, qu'ils n'étaient pas dangereux, malgré les apparences (surtout pour les loups garous). La maman licorne acquiesça, puis Ginny fit signe aux autres de s'approcher, ce qu'ils firent, Harry alla se poser sur le dos de sa petite amie et Hermione se posa sur le dos de Ron, malheureusement, Lily étant encore en période d'apprentissage pour devenir animagis n'avait pas pu les accompagner. Le Phénix parlant tout les langages des animaux, pu communiquer avec les deux licornes. Après un certain tems, Harry leur dit qu'ils devraient rentrer, le soleil allait se lever dans pas longtemps, par l'entremise du langage de chacun de leurs animaux. Ils rentrèrent donc à la cabane hurlante, puis les animagis retournèrent dans le passage sous le saule cogneur, se retransformèrent, sauf Peter qui sortit le premier, appuya sur la racine et ils sortirent tous du tunnel et s'éloignèrent du saule, Peter le rejoint quelques secondes plus tard, reprenant sa forme normale quand il fut hors de portée de l'arbre. Ils retournèrent à la Chambre de Gryffondor et se recouchèrent. C'était dimanche, ils pouvaient donc dormir autant qu'ils le voulaient.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Reviewez! 

Bisous!

Space -xxx-

**RaR**

Merci à : virg05, Théalie et LIly Black!


End file.
